


Baby Drama

by lovelyjess



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Harry Styles and Niall Horan, Narry - Fandom, Narry Storan - Fandom, One Directon, niall horan - Fandom
Genre: Harry Styles - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Narry - Freeform, Niall Horan - Freeform, narry storan - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4718075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyjess/pseuds/lovelyjess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Harry Horan are married, and already have three beautiful kids; Louis - 16, Zayn - 14 and Liam - 6. After many years, they both make the major decision to add one more member to their already big family, but when Harry has trouble getting pregnant one last time things get tense and their relationship is tested. Will something as small as a baby tear them apart or will it bring their family closer together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Baby Drama - Prologue

Niall’s POV

“Dad what’s for dinner?” Louis asked wandering downstairs, yawning.

“I don’t know Lou. I think your dad is picking something up tonight on his way home.” I answered typing away at the computer. I had to finish the kid’s school reports before Monday. I work at the local high school, teaching P.E while Harry works at a law firm, he’s a very good lawyer.

“When’s that? I’m starving.” He groaned.

“Louis you’re 16, make something if you’re hungry.” I sighed.

“But you and dad are my parents and should make dinner.” He retorted.

“Shut up. Where’s your brother? I thought he was home.” I asked.

“He’s in his room. Apparently the book he’s reading is way more important than playing Xbox with me.” He scoffed. “He’s such a nerd.”

“Zayn isn’t a nerd Lou. He just likes to read.” I said seriously. Harry and I have been together for years now and we have three kids; Louis who is 16, Zayn who is 14 and Liam who is 6. There is a big age gap between Zayn and Liam but they are very close and love each other very much. I can’t say the same for him and Louis though. They fight all the time and are polar opposites. We found out that Harry could have kids by accident. He was sick for ages before finally agreeing to see a doctor. When she told us the he was pregnant I couldn’t believe it. We always wanted to have kids but this was just perfect.

“He acts like a nerd.” He mumbled.

“Daddy when is Daddy Haz coming home?” Liam asked running over to me.

“He’ll be home soon buddy, don’t worry.” I smiled kissing his little head.

“Lou play trains with me?” He asked again holding his train out for Louis to take.

“Not now Li.” He sighed.

“Please Lou!” He pleaded.

“Louis be nice and play with your brother. You’re always playing that stupid video game.” I snapped.

“Fine. C’mon.” He groaned letting Liam lead him to his playroom.

“YAY!” Liam squealed happily. I continued to type away at the stupid reports I needed to finish. I was so engrossed that I never noticed Harry was home until he wrapped his arms around my neck.

“Are you still working on those babe?” He asked kissing the back of my neck.

“I have to get them done Haz. How was your day?” I asked watching him put the bags of food he brought on the kitchen bench.

“Yeah ok. I have a pretty big case coming up so I was stuck doing paperwork and interviews. How was your day?” He asked back.

“Yeah about the same as yours. There was a fight at school and I had to fill in some papers. Nothing too adventurous.” I chuckled. “So, what’s for dinner?” I asked walking over to peer over his shoulder.

“I got Nandos for us and Zayn, burgers for Louis and then some chips and nuggets for Liam.” He answered pulling everything out.

“Thank god! Louis has been driving me nuts all afternoon for dinner.” I laughed.

“Typical teenager and I know now he gets is appetite from you.” Harry chuckled. “Kids, dinner!” He yelled moving to the bottom of the stairs.

“Daddy Haz!” Liam yelled running over to him. “I miss you!” He smiled hugging him tightly.

“Oh I missed you too baby!” Harry smiled back picking him up.

“About time food got here!” Louis said running to grab his burgers. “I was starving and Dad wouldn’t feed me.”

“I told you to get your own if you were hungry.” I chuckled.

“Hi Dad. How was your day today?” Zayn asked calmly, coming down with his book tucked under his arm.

“Great son. How was your day? Did you hand in your assignment?” He asked back.

“Yep.” He smiled.

“Here you are.” I smiled too handing him his plate.

“Thanks Dad.” He said taking it and sitting down. We sorted out everything else and we all sat down to eat, mind you Louis was already halfway through his second burger.

“Hey Dad?” Louis spoke up.

“Yes.” Harry and I said in unison.

“Are you guys going to have another baby?” He asked.

“What makes you ask that Lou?” Harry asked back.

“Because Zayn and I heard you guys talking about it last night. So are you?”

“We haven’t decided yet buddy. I hope so.” I smiled at Harry.

“I think we will.” He smiled back grabbing my hand.

“Another baby?” Liam asked dipping his nugget into some sauce.

“Yeah Li, another baby.” Harry said kissing his head making him smile. I love our family as it is but I also can’t wait to add another baby to it.

Harry’s POV

“Night Dad.” Louis waved walking upstairs to his room.

“Night Lou, see you tomorrow.” I smiled as he walked upstairs. All the kids were now in bed and I was glad, I was looking forward to heading there myself.

“Hey babe, can you come here for a second?” Niall called.

“Sure Ni.” I called back and wandered upstairs. “What are you doing?” I laughed seeing him sprawled out on the bed shirtless, only in his boxers.

“I’m waiting for you silly. Tonight we’re going to make our baby.” He smiled.

“Tonight?” I questioned.

“Yep, c’mon.” He smiled again. I went over as he kneeled on the bed. “I wanted to make this romantic but I thought how romantic can you be with 3 kids in the house so I just went with me.” He joked.

“Oh you’re very romantic, and sexy.” I winked. “Where have you been hiding those abs? Have you been working out?” I asked.

“Just for you.” He smirked kissing me sweetly. I pushed him back on the bed before straddling his waist.

“Well I like it. Every. One. Of. Them.” I smiled in-between kissing each ab.

“I love your abs.” He smirked unbuttoning my shirt and tossing it aside. “They. Are. Perfection.” He said doing the same as I did. Suddenly he flipped us over so he was on top of me. “I’m in charge tonight.” He growled kissing me hungrily. My hands roamed up and down his torso before settling in his hair. I started grinding my hips against his as he unbuckled my belt and slipped it off. I moaned as he sucked on my neck and left little bite marks. He shimmied down my pants before removing them too. “You ready?” He asked pulling down my boxers. I nodded as he lined up, getting ready.


	2. Baby Blues

Niall’s POV

“How’d it go babe? Was it positive?” I asked Harry as he came downstairs. He was going to take a pregnancy test, it’s the third one this month. He shook his head as he sat at the table, looking deflated. “That’s ok. We’ve only been trying for a month babe. There’s no need to stress.” I said rubbing his back.

“But last time it only took two weeks to get pregnant with Liam.” He sighed loudly.

“But that was six years ago Haz. You’ve changed at lot since then.” I chuckled.

“Yeah I’m too old!” He groaned.

“No you aren’t love. It might just take a bit longer for everything to work out that’s all.” I soothed. “You know we could always try again now?” I suggested.

“I’m not in the mood.” He huffed. “I’m going for a walk. Can you go get the kids today?” He asked getting up and putting on his huge Winter trench coat.

“Sure. Is there anything special you want for dinner?” I asked back.

“Maybe some soup. It’s cold out after all.” He laughed quietly.

“Ok. I’ll pick up the stuff on my way home. Don’t wander too far and get too cold ok?” I said seriously.

“I won’t.” He chuckled. “Love you.” He smiled kissing me.

“Love you too Haz.” I smiled back as he walked out. I sighed loudly before going to get changed into some warmer clothes. I know Harry feels bad about not being pregnant but it’s not his fault. We have only been trying for about a month and there’s nothing to say anything is wrong. We’ll get there soon and then he’ll be back to being hungry, grumpy and bitchy pregnant Harry, who I still love with all my heart, don’t worry. I changed into one of his oversized sweaters and some jeans before leaving to get the kids from school. I drove to the high school first and then to Liam’s primary school.

“How did it go Dad? Did he take a test?” Louis asked curiously, getting in the front.

“It was negative.” I answered quietly.

“Again? How many is that, three?” Zayn asked.

“Guys I would appreciate it if you didn’t mention it around your father. He’s a bit upset ok?” I said seriously.

“Sure thing Dad.” Louis smiled softly. “Are you ok though?” He asked.

“Yeah. I’m fine.” I smiled back, even though I was a bit disappointed but it wasn’t Harry’s fault. “Did you have a god day at school Li?” I asked looking in the revision mirror.

“Uh huh. I made a picture.” He smiled proudly holding up a piece of paper. I could just make out some people and a house. It must be us, he draws that every time. He’s so adorable.

“It looks lovely. I think we should hang it up in mine and Daddy Haz’s office.” I smiled.

“Yes!” He nodded happily. I kept smiling as I drove away from the school and to the shopping centre.

“I just need to get some stuff for dinner. Can you boys watch Liam for me?” I asked.

“Sure Dad. How about we play Ispy?” Zayn asked Liam.

“Ok.” He smiled.

“I won’t be long Lou. Try not to get too stressed out.” I laughed walking off. I could already hear him yelling as I walked away, that boy really does have a temper problem. I went into the supermarket and picked up the ingredients for the soup and a few extra pregnancy tests to be sure before walking back to the car.

“Stop it!” Liam cried loudly making me run over.

“What’s wrong? Why is he crying?” I panicked.

“Louis is being a jerk!” Zayn snapped hugging his little brother. “It’s ok Li. Don’t listen to him.” He soothed.

“I am not! I didn’t say anything.” He snapped back.

“Boys stop it! Are you ok baby?” I asked opening the back door to get to Liam.

“Sorry Daddy.” He sniffled sitting back in his seat.

“Don’t be sorry honey. Are you ok?” I asked again wiping the tears off his little face. He nodded and I kissed his cheek before closing the door. “Louis what did I say about being mean to him?!” I snapped getting back in the front.

“I didn’t do anything! The nerd keeps blaming me!” He yelled.

“Hey I am not a nerd! Just because I’m smarter than you!” Zayn said back.

“Knock it off both of you! I’m sick of you two fighting and bringing your brother into it! He’s just a kid and you shouldn’t say things to hurt him because he doesn’t understand.” I said seriously.

“I said I never did anything.” Louis muttered.

“Bloody teenagers.” I mumbled before started the car. We drove home in silence and the boys went straight to their rooms. I noticed Harry wasn’t home yet so I just started dinner myself. I wonder where he went?

Harry’s POV

I didn’t know where I was walking to but I just needed to get out. I know Niall’s upset that I’m not pregnant, even though he never said anything, I could tell he was. I really thought this time was it, but I guess not. I hope it doesn’t take too long to have a baby.

“Harry?” Someone said from behind me.

“Gemma?” I questioned, turning around.

“What are you doing out here? It’s freezing!” She asked.

“I just needed to clear my head.” I sighed.

“Why don’t you come over for a chat? I can make some tea.” She smiled. I nodded and followed her back to her car.

“What are you doing out if it’s freezing?” I smirked as she started the car and immediately turned on the heater.

“I had to pick up some food. I’ve been staying at Mum’s.” She laughed. “Are you ok? You look upset.” She asked.

“I took another test before.” I answered.

“Oh. And it wasn’t what you hoped right?” I nodded.

“Still negative.”

“Don’t worry. You’ll get there eventually Haz. There’s no rush to have a baby.” She said seriously.

“You sound like Niall.” I muttered.

“Well great minds think alike right?” She laughed but stopped when she noticed I wasn’t laughing. “I understand you’re upset but maybe now isn’t the right time for a baby.”

“Then when is? It’s been a month and nothing’s happened. A whole month!”

“I don’t know Harry but you will have a baby. I know you guys will.” She smiled softly.

“You really think so?” I sniffled.

“Of course! You guys already have three, what’s one more.” She giggled.

“Thanks Gem.” I smiled back giving her a hug.

“It’s ok Haz. Now let’s go. I’m freezing.” She said putting on her seatbelt. I did the same and she started the drive back to her flat.

“How are things with this Andrew going?” I asked as she poured the tea.

“Why are you so nosey?” She asked.

“Because as your bother I need to know that this guy is treating you well. Now spill.” I said seriously.

“They aren’t the best at the moment. I don’t think it’s going to work out.” She sighed sitting beside me.

“Aw Gem, why not? What did he do to you?” I asked sternly.

“Nothing, it’s not his fault. I just don’t think we’re suited.” She shrugged.

“That always sucks. I’m just lucky that I found my soulmate.” I smiled thinking of Niall.

“Aw what a cutie!” Gemma cooed pinching my cheeks. “Harry’s found the one.”

“Shut up! He is! I love Niall so much and I don’t want to be with anyone else, that’s why I married him.”

“You’re lucky. Finding a guy has suddenly got harder and I don’t think I’m getting married anytime soon.” She sighed loudly. Suddenly my phone started ringing.

“Shit Niall! I was supposed to be home for dinner.” I groaned getting up to grab my coat.

“I’ll drive you home Haz. I don’t want you walking in the cold.” She smiled. I thanked her before we went and got into the car. She drove me back and decided to stay for dinner.

“Hey babe, sorry I’m so late.” I sighed walking into the kitchen.

“Where were you?” He asked sounding worried. “I’ve had to deal with 2 bratty teenagers.” He groaned.

“Sorry love. I was walking and ran into Gemma. She offered me some tea and I forgot the time. Do you mind if she stays for dinner?” I questioned.

“No of course not. Hi Gem.” He smiled weakly kissing her cheek.

“Hi Niall. What’s this about bratty teenagers?” She laughed.

“The boys keep fighting and trying to bring Liam into it. Just this afternoon he was bawling his eyes out because of something Louis had supposably said.” He sighed.

“Well is Liam ok now? Why was he crying?” I asked seriously.

“Yeah he’s ok. In in the lounge watching TV. And I don’t know why he was crying none of them would tell me.” He answered.

“I’m going to see him. Gem can you help Ni with the soup for a sec?” I said.

“Sure.” She smiled getting up to help. I wandered into the lounge and found Liam watching Toy Story again.

“Hey buddy.” I smiled.

“Daddy Haz!” He smiled widely. “You’re finally home.”

“Yeah Li, I’m finally home.” I laughed hugging him tightly. “Daddy said that you got a bit upset today. Is everything ok between you and your brothers?” I asked concerned. He never answered, he just looked down and played with his fingers. “Well?”

“Louis was mean to me.” He sniffled.

“What did he say to make you upset?”

“He said that you and Daddy don’t love me anymore. He said that I’m too little and I’m a baby.” He answered. Why would Louis say something like that? “Do you and Daddy still love me?” He asked.

“Of course we still love you Liam. There’s no way that we would ever stop! You’re our little man, no matter what Louis said, we will always love you.” I said seriously, kissing his head. “What about Zayn? Was he mean too?”

“No! Zee was nice Daddy Haz. He tried to stop Louis from being mean to me. I love Zee.” He said quickly.

“Ok. Well just remember that we love you very much, all of you boys. To infinity and beyond.” I smirked making him giggle.

“Daddy that’s from Toy Story.” He laughed.

“I know love.” I smiled.

“What about when you have another baby? Will you still love us then?”

“Yes buddy. I promise.” I said hugging him. “Now c’mon. Aunt Gemma’s here and I bet she’d love to watch the end of the movie with you yeah?” I said picking him up. Even though he was 6 he was still so light I could lift him.

“Put me down Daddy!” He giggled.

“What are you two doing?” Niall chuckled as I walked into the kitchen.

“We were just playing weren’t we?” I smiled.

“Uh huh. Hi Aunty Gemma.” Liam smiled too running to hug her after I said him down.

“Hello Liam. Have you been a good boy?” She smiled picking him up too.

“Yep. Will you come watch Toy Story with me?” He asked cutely.

“Of course Li. C’mon.” She sad taking him to the lounge.

“Did you get what happened out of him?” Niall asked.

“He said that Louis said went don’t love him anymore because he’s little and a baby.” I explained.

“What? Why would Louis say something like that? He’s 16, not a little kid anymore.” He sighed. “We need to talk to him about his anger issues.”

“Definitely, but first I want to talk to you about having another baby.” I said quietly.

“What about it?” He asked giving me his full attention.

“If I don’t get pregnant in the first 2 months we try, so this next month, I don’t think we should try anymore.” I sighed.

“What? What do you mean ‘don’t think we should try anymore’?” He asked again.

“I just think if it’s been two months and nothing’s happened what’s the point? It obviously won’t happen.” I shrugged.

“Do you even want another baby Harry?” He questioned harshly.

“Of course I do Niall. Why wouldn’t I?”

“Because you don’t seem to care too much!” He snapped. Ouch!

“I do so care! I want to have a baby just as much as you do Niall!” I yelled getting pissed off.

“Then why do you want to stop trying so soon? Maybe it might take a bit longer because it’s been 6 years since you last were pregnant.”

“I just don’t want to get my hopes up longer than I have to.” I sighed.

“You’re being really selfish you know that?!” He growled.

“Me? How am I being selfish? It’s my body! I have to have the baby and go through everything, you just stand on the side and pretend to help!” I snapped.

“So basically I do nothing, is that what you’re saying?” He asked. “Because if that’s the case we would have no kids would we!”

“Just leave me alone Niall.” I groaned walking up the stairs. He did reply with something but I wasn’t paying attention as I slammed the door to our bedroom. Niall was being totally unreasonable. It’s not his decision it’s mine and I think it’s the right one. I never knew trying to have a baby would be so stressful.


	3. Nervousness

Niall’s POV

Something happened that night Harry and I had that fight. He hasn’t spoken to me properly since then and that was 5 days ago! He’s nice around the kids but other than that I get nothing. I know I probably crossed a line being so rude to him but it just caught me by surprise. I don’t know why he would be so quick to give up. After all Zayn was planned and it took 4 months of solid trying to get him. Today to try to apologize and clear the air I decided to take Harry out on a romantic date. Zayn has agreed to babysit Liam because Louis clearly cannot be trusted.

“Does this look ok Lou?” I asked wandering into my oldest son’s bedroom.

“You look fine.” He mumbled.

“Hey why are you so grumpy?” I asked again sitting on the end of his bed.

“I’m not grumpy. I’m pissed off, there’s a difference.” He snapped.

“Enough with the attitude please Louis. Now I know something’s not right, you’re even grumpier than usual.” I said seriously.

“I don’t see why Zayn has to stay here with Liam. Can’t they go to Grandma’s or something?” He asked.

“Your Grandma already said she’s busy. Why can’t they stay here? It is their home too Louis.”

“Because Liam will keep bugging me. He doesn’t understand the meaning of fuck off!”

“That’s where he learnt that from.” I muttered.

“He’s just really annoying.”

“Louis, he’s 6. I know it might get a little annoying him always wanting to play with you but that’s only because he loves you. He wants to play with his brothers, can’t you just play with him for an hour. He’ll read to you or even just sit and watch a movie. He just wants you there.” I explained. Louis sat there hopefully letting what I just said sink in.

“I guess I could have been a bit nicer to him, he’s only a little kid after all.” He sighed.

“Yes he is.” I said quietly. Just then I heard Harry come home from work. “Just please think about it. Now I have to go, your Dad’s home. Wish me luck.” I smiled before walking downstairs. “Hi babe. How was work?” I asked.

“Fine.” He muttered.

“I have a surprise for you Harry. I bet you’re going to like it.” I said excitedly. I was actually feeling quite nervous and sick, I hope this isn’t a total fail. He put his stuff down before turning to face me.

“What is it?” He asked.

“If I told you it wouldn’t be a surprise now would it?” I laughed. “Just go and get changed into something fancy.” I smirked.

“I don’t know if I should trust you or not.” He sighed.

“You should Haz. I won’t hurt you or anything. It’s just a surprise.” I said seriously. “I promise.”

“Ok. But what about the boys?” He questioned.

“Zayn’s agreed to watch Liam and Louis will probably just stay in his room, but I did tell him to make an effort. I already cooked some pasta for dinner and there’s some money just in case. They’re old enough to stay home, especially since there’s the two older ones.” I explained. I really hoped he wouldn’t back out. I already had everything planned.

“I guess that’s ok.” He muttered before walking upstairs. I sighed but nodded to myself, at least he spoke to me…

10 minutes later Harry came down showered and changed into some nice clothes; shirt and blazer like usual.

“You look handsome.” I smiled wrapping my arms around his waist. He moved out of my grip before walking to the fridge.

“Thanks.” He mumbled.

“I always loved that shirt on you.” I added following him.

“You brought it for me.” He muttered.

“Wow Dad, you look nice tonight.” Zayn smiled walking down into the kitchen, Liam behind him.

“Thanks.” Harry smiled back. “Hey little man, how was school?” He asked kneeling in front of Liam.

“Great Daddy! I had loads of fun and painted loads of pictures.” He smiled widely.

“Wow that’s great. Where are they?” He asked again.

“I get them.” Liam said before running off.

“I hope you guys have fun tonight. Don’t worry about us, Liam and I are going to watch a movie and play. It’ll be fine.” Zayn smiled reassuringly.

“We know you’ll be fine Zee. We trust you.” I smiled back.

“Daddy look! It’s Uncle Ed’s cat!” Liam smiled running back in with a picture.

“Aw, how cute. Maybe Uncle Ed will like to have it and put it on his fridge?” Harry suggested.

“Yeah! I can give it to him tomorrow!” Liam smiled happily. Ed worked at Liam’s primary school teaching the little kids music. Liam knows not to call him Uncle Ed at school but does it anyway most times.

“I bet he’ll love it.” Harry smiled too kissing Liam’s little head.

“Anyway, don’t you and Dad have to go now?” Zayn said looking at me weirdly.

“Oh yes. We should.” I said looking at Harry.

“Right, time for this surprise.” He mumbled. “Bye Li, be good for Zayn and Louis ok?” He said hugging him.

“I will. Bye bye Daddy.” He smiled and hugged me too. We both said goodbye to Zayn and called out to Louis before we went down to the car.

“I hope you like the surprise babe.” I smiled as I started to drive.

“Me too.” He said quietly.

“I know things haven’t really been good with us since our fight but this is me trying my best to say I’m sorry. I didn’t want to make you upset or mad at me and…I’m sorry.” I said nervously.

“I know you are.” He said back.

“Then do you forgive me? I really want this night to be special and it won’t be if we’re trying our best to ignore each other. I want things to be normal again, I want to kiss you and have you want to kiss me back, I want to cuddle on the couch again and I want you to tell me you love me.” I said quietly.

“I want all of those things too. I shouldn’t have ruled out trying longer to have a baby. I know trying for Zayn lasted 4 months. I just don’t want to get your hopes up and knock them down when I don’t get pregnant.” He sighed rubbing his face. “I just don’t feel the same this time. It feels like something bad is going to happen, or I won’t even get pregnant at all.”

“We don’t know that though. There could be nothing wrong at all babe. Why would there be?” I questioned.

“Because I’m old Niall. When I had Liam everything was easier, I wasn’t so busy or tired and I had time to relax. But now I’m always working and I just don’t think it’s going to happen or if it does, I’m worried that all the stress will hurt the baby. I don’t want to lose it.” He mumbled.

“We can work on that. I know you have loads of important cases coming up soon but maybe you could have some time off? You know, to get relaxed and so we can…try.” I said embarrassed.

“You’re cute when you blush.” He chuckled. “I’m sorry I was such a fucking tool to you Ni. I should have listened to what you were saying instead of being selfish and only thinking about what I want. And you’re right about without you we wouldn’t have our kids. Life wouldn’t be the same without them and you.” He smiled holding my hand.

“I love you Harry.” I smiled back.

“I love you too.” He said kissing my cheek. I kept driving and finally made it to our destination. “Where are we?” He asked trying to look for any clues, but it was too dark.

“You’ll see in a minute.” I chuckled. We got out and I locked the car before leading him down a hill. “Ta-da!” I smiled. I took him back to the lake where we had our first date. I had Ed come by earlier and put fairy lights all over the trees and a picnic rug down with a basket and some champagne. I hope he likes it.

“Oh Ni it’s beautiful.” He smiled widely. “Did you do all this for me?” He asked looking around.

“Not all of it. I brought everything but Ed helped me set it up while I drove us here. Although the lights are from last Christmas and the rug was mum’s.” I rambled.

“It’s perfect. I thought we were just going to dinner, not that that would be bad, but this is awesome. Thank you.” He smiled kissing me sweetly.

“It’s nothing babe. I wanted everything to be special and to make up for what I did.”’

“You didn’t do anything and I don’t deserve this. I was the one being a jerk.” He sighed.

“No you weren’t and you definitely deserve this. Now come and sit down.” I smiled taking his hand and pulling him to the blanket.

“I really do love you Nialler. Thank you again for this.” He smiled snuggling up to me.

“I love you too Harry and I told you, you deserve it.” I smiled back kissing him. He chuckled and we started to eat. I think this night is going to be better than I expected.

Zayn’s POV *I thought I should have the kid’s POVs in there (:*

“Liam sit down! Don’t touch that!” I heard Louis yell from upstairs. I was trying to heat up dinner but that plan failed.

“Louis stop yelling at him!” I yelled back trudging up to his room.

“I was only playing.” Liam said quietly. I saw his face and he looked scared. “I didn’t mean to.”

“It’s ok Li. Don’t worry about him.” I said hugging him tightly.

“He broke it! That was my assignment. What the fuck am I supposed to hand in tomorrow?!” Louis yelled. Liam whimpered in my arms and I squeezed him tighter.

“Why don’t you go put on your favourite movie and grab your toys yeah? I’ll make dinner and we can watch it together, I promise.” I smiled kneeling in front of him.

“Ok Zee.” He nodded and wandered out.

“Louis what the hell?! You know he gets scared when people are yelling. I’ll fix the project just shut up!” I snapped picking up the broken things.

“No one died and made you boss Zayn! I am older than you, you get that right?!”

“I don’t care because you don’t act like you’re older than me. Instead of fixing the problem you abused our little brother for something he didn’t mean to do! He’s 6 Louis! I know you weren’t happy that Dad wanted another baby but it’s been 6 years.” I sighed. “I don’t know why you hate him so much.”

“I don’t hate Liam. I could never hate him Zayn he’s still my family. I just don’t like being around kids. They annoy the fuck out of me! Why do you think we never got on? You were whiny and I hate that.” He groaned.

“Look who’s whining now Louis.” I muttered.

“Zee! Hurry up, the movie is ready!” Liam yelled.

“Coming buddy!” I yelled back. “Think about coming down. Liam wants to be like you Louis, he looks up to you and loves you. Just show him you love him back.” I said walking off. I wasn’t in the mood for his shit. “What movie did you pick Li?” I asked.

“Toy Story silly.” He giggled snuggling into the huge couch cushions.

“Of course you did.” I chuckled. “I’ll just heat up some dinner and we’ll watch ok?” I smiled. He nodded and played with his toys while I put the pasta on a plate and into the microwave. As I was waiting for it to finish I started texting Kim. She was my girlfriend and lived just down the road. I told her to come over for some dinner and she agreed, much to my liking. The microwaved beeped signalling that dinner was ready. I took out the plate and put some pasta into a bowl for Liam and some on separate plates for Louis and Kim. “Ready Li. Now be careful ok? It’s really hot.” I warned.

“Ok Zee.” He nodded sitting up straight. I put a cushion on his lap before placing the bowl down. “Where’s your dinner?” He asked.

“I’m going to wait and have mine later. Kim’s coming over in a minute.” I answered sitting beside him.

“Oh yay! She watch too?” He questioned.

“Maybe buddy. You’ll have to ask her.” I laughed. He smiled and carefully started to eat his dinner. Suddenly the doorbell rang and I got up to answer it. “Hey.” I smiled at Kim as she walked in.

“Hey Zee. Thanks for inviting me over.” She smiled back kissing my cheek sweetly.

“No worries babe.” I smiled again. “There was more than enough dinner anyway.”

“Aw, there’s Liam. Can I go say hi?” She asked.

“Of course. I’ll get dinner.” I said as she wandered over.

“Hey Liam.” She smiled.

“Hi Kimmy.” He waved. He had pasta everywhere. It was adorable.

“Whatcha watching?” She questioned sitting beside him.

“Toy Story.” He answered with food in his mouth.

“Liam don’t talk with your mouth full buddy. Remember Daddy told you.” I said walking in. “Here babe.” I smiled handing her the plate of food.

“Thanks Zayn.” She smiled back.

“Sorry Zee.” Liam said quietly.

“It’s ok Li. Was your pasta yummy?” I asked sitting on the other side of him.”

“Yup! Daddy is a good cook.” He smiled.

“That he is.” I agreed stuffing some into my mouth.

“What’s going on here? A mother’s meeting?” Louis chuckled waltzing in.

“Ha ha! I invited Kim over for dinner. You would know that if you weren’t in your bedroom all night.” I muttered.

“Whatever. I hope there’s still some food left. I’m starving.” He said walking to the kitchen.

“I did leave you some yes.” I answered. He made a huge noise and mess getting the food I’m surprised he didn’t use all the bloody knives and forks!

“Did you leave anything in the cupboards?” I asked.

“I did thank you! Geez you’re grumpy tonight.” He smirked sitting on the chair opposite to us.

“Shut up!” I snapped. “I’m not in the mood for your crap Louis.” I mumbled.

“Whatever little bro.” He laughed. Sometimes I could just slap him! I hope Dad’s plan worked and their having a better time than I am.

Harry’s POV

“Niall! I can’t believe you just said that.” I giggled loudly. Maybe Niall and I drank a little more than we should tonight.

“What? You’re the one who did it.” He chuckled. “More?” He questioned holding up the 3rd bottle of champagne we had opened.

“Ni maybe we should go home. It’s already late.” I laughed trying to stand up.

“But we can’t driveeeee.” He said loudly.

“But we can’t stay here either.” I argued.

“We could stay in a motel? You know and try and make our baby.” He winked.

“Great chat up line Niall.” I chuckled loudly.

“But we could!” He whined. “Preetttyy Pleeaassseee!” He pouted cutely. I couldn’t help but kiss him, sloppily I might add.

“Fine! But how are we gonna get there Mr Smartass?” I smirked holding on to him so I didn’t fall over completely.

“I’ll call a taxi. You should call Zayn.” He nodded pulling out his phone. I did what I was told and pulled my phone out too. I called the house phone and Liam answered.

“Hello?”

“Liam? What are you still doing up?” I asked trying to sound fatherly instead of blind drunk!

“Liam come back here!” Someone yelled. “Hello?” It was Zayn.

“What is your brother still doing up?” I asked.

“Sorry Dad. I know it’s late and I was getting him into bed but he got all excited from the phone ringing and he ran back downstairs. Are you and Dad coming home?” He asked back.

“Not tonight Zee. Are you and Louis alright to look after Liam until tomorrow?” I questioned.

“Yeah. Are you and Dad doing it?” He chuckled.

“I am not answering that.” I laughed. “We love you boys, now off to bed ok?”

“Ok Dad. Love you too. Have fun.” I could hear the smirk in his voice. He’s just like me.

“Night.” I said hanging up.

“Ready Hazza?” Niall smiled coming up to me. He had already packed everything into the car but the champagne.

“Ready. When’s the taxi coming?” I asked.

“Soon. But for now it gives us more time to kiss.” He smirked kissing me roughly. I slowly kissed back making it more romantic than rushed.

“Save it for when we get there babe.” I whispered seductively, nibbling on his earlobe after.

“Taxi’s here.” He said grabbing my hand. I nodded and he started pulling me towards the car. “Oxford Hotel please.” He said as we hopped in. The driver nodded and started the short drive to the hotel.

“Do you know what I want to do to you Ni?” I said quietly, moving my hand into his lap. He gulped.

“Nope, tell me.” He smirked.

“Well first I’m going to…” I started whispering into his ear. I could feel him getting hard under my hand making me smirk. “You like the sound of that babe?”

“Sounds perfect.” He smiled kissing me.

“Here we are.” The driver said loudly. Niall paid him and we hopped out.

“Thanks.” I smiled as he drove off.

“C’mon Haz. I can’t wait to get started.” Niall said pulling me into the hotel. He quickly rented a room and soon after we were in there. “I love you so much babe.” He smiled kissing me.

“I love you too Ni.” I muttered against his lips. He started unbuttoning my shirt before throwing it onto the floor. I took off his t-shirt and threw it away too. His hands roamed down my body before reaching my belt buckle. He deepened the kiss, taking control while slowly undoing it.

“You’re so fucking hot Haz. I’m so lucky to have you.” He breathed grinding his hips against my length. I shuddered as he kissed up my neck finding my sweet spot with ease.

“I need you now Nialler. Please.” I whispered tugging at his belt. I quickly got it undone and shimmied his pants down before ripping them off.

“Hold on love. Let’s make it special not rushed yeah?” He smiled kissing me passionately. I couldn’t wait much longer. My hard on was throbbing, all I wanted was to be inside him but he was making me suffer.

“C’mon Ni. I can’t wait.” I moaned. Suddenly he stuck his hand down my pants and grabbed my length, hard.

“Now you can.” He growled leaving a little bite on my neck. “Do you know what I want to do to you?” He smirked. “I wanted to make you work for you pleasure.” He chuckled.

“You’re so evil!” I yelled in frustration.

“I know.” He agreed. With his spare hand he started palming me through my jeans and boxers, making me moan loudly. “Now I’m going to help with your problem but in return I want something of my own.” He growled in my ear.

“You get what I give you Horan!” I snapped rolling over and pinning him to the bed. “And right now I want you to fuck me!”

“Not yet.” He grinned. He pulled down my jeans, while rubbing over my aching balls. “You’ve earned a treat.” He tugged my boxers down and took me in his mouth. He sucked and licked, before deep throating me.

“NIALL!” I yelled. I was definitely reaching my climax. “I’m gonna…” I exploded in his mouth and sighed. He swallowed and sat up wiping his mouth. “You’re turn.” I smirked.

“Not yet. You can reward me for all my hard work later. First I want to make our baby.” He smiled. He started kissing me before I could even argue, not that I was complaining. It quickly turned hot and sexy and he was on top of me. “It’s been a few weeks since we did this babe, do you want a finger first?” He asked. I shook my head already starting to get hard again.

“No. Just do it.” I answered.

“Are you sure?” He questioned.

“Just go Niall!” I snapped. He nodded and lined up before I felt him enter me. I winced a bit because I was a little tight but soon loosened up. “Go faster.” I ordered. He did as he was told and started grinding faster. I moaned loudly and started rubbing my own hard on before he took over. “Keep going!” He went harder and faster until we both climaxed and released.

“You’re welcome.” He chuckled lying beside me. We were both breathing heavily and sweating but he still snuggled into me.

“I didn’t thank you?”

“I know but you were going to.” He laughed loudly.

“Yeah I was. But thank you anyway.” I sighed happily. “You know we might have to try one more time just to make sure it worked and that I am actually pregnant.” I shrugged.

“I think you might be right.” He smirked. I laughed before we got started again. “Oh and I owe you one for the treat.” I winked kissing him quickly. This was the best date night ever! Hopefully there won’t be one for a while because I’ll be pregnant! Fingers crossed hey?


	4. Pregnant?

Harry’s POV

“Do you think it’s really positive?” I asked Niall as we sat staring at the pregnancy test I just took. It had been 3 weeks since our date night and it’s the first test I’ve took. I was too nervous to do it before.

“Well it says positive.” He shrugged. He’s right. There was a plus sign but I didn’t want it to be a one off. They do happen sometimes. “Maybe you should take the other one in the box?” He suggested.

“Good idea.” I nodded getting up. I went back to the bathroom and took the second test before coming back out.

“Why is this always so tense?” He chuckled trying to lighten the mood.

“Because our whole baby dreams are riding on this one test.” I answered.

“We could always go to the doctor Haz. They can tell us for real.”

“Maybe we should. I don’t want it to be fake.” I sighed.

“I’ll make an appointment while the kids are at school.” He smiled getting up to grab the phone. I got my phone out and checked my emails and stuff while waiting for the second test to be ready. After 5 minutes Niall returned and I checked the test.

“Second positive.” I sighed. I was starting to come around a bit. Maybe I was actually pregnant.

“Don’t look so glum babe. This is a good thing. You’re pregnant.” Niall smiled hugging me.

“Don’t get too excited Niall. You know what happened last time.” I sighed getting up. When we tried for Liam I had 4 false positive tests, it was heartbreaking.

“I know Haz, but maybe this time it’s different. Maybe you’re pregnant. With our baby, our beautiful baby.” He smiled pulling my waist towards him. “And I’ll love that baby no matter what.”

“Niall. I might not even be pregnant. There might not even be a baby.”

“Why are you so negative? I thought you wanted this?” He asked getting up. “I thought we both wanted the same thing.”

“I do want this Nialler, I just don’t want it to be false. Let’s just wait until we see the doctor ok? I don’t want to get our hopes up and have them come crashing down.” I sighed.

“Ok love, but you need to be more positive in the future. Be happy. Do I need to start singing the song again?” He smirked.

“NO! That song drives me crazy!” I said seriously.

“Well be more happy babe.” He chuckled. “Anyway I called the doctor and she said to just come in whenever we’re ready. Are you ready?” He asked.

“Yeah.” I nodded. He smiled and took my hand, pulling me towards the door. We put our shoes on and coats before heading down to the car.

“Harry if you’re right and it’s not positive that doesn’t mean it won’t happen, you know that? Sometimes it takes a while to get pregnant but we’ll get there. We’ll have our baby, and it will be a girl this time.” He said seriously.

“You don’t know that babe.” I chuckled.

“Oh I do. We need a girl. Four teenage boys are going to be hard work.” He laughed, getting into the driver’s side.

“But we don’t know anything about raising girls. We’re both guys.” I said hopping in the other side.

“But you have a sister. Surely Gem could help with all the girls problems like, that time and stuff.” He shrugged.

“But what about boyfriends? She’s going to have a boyfriend and I don’t think I like that idea.” I said seriously as he drove out of the garage.

“She won’t date until she’s at least 17. How’s that?” He chuckled.

“Older than that! 21 at least.”

“Sure babe. You can try and get her to do that, but I don’t think she would listen.”

“This is all hypothetical Niall. We don’t even know if it would be a girl, let alone if I’m even pregnant.” I sighed.

“What did I said about being positive Harry? Stop being so grumpy. You’re ruining the mood.” He grumbled.

“I’m being realistic.” I muttered.

“You’re being an ass.” He mumbled. I shook my head and looked out the window. I don’t know what his problem is, I’m only thinking seriously. I could be right and both tests could be false for all we know or I could really be pregnant. I’m just not getting my hopes up until we know for sure, that’s all.

“Are you mad at me now?” I asked breaking the silence.

“No.” He answered. Oh ok, short answering me isn’t being mad?

“Are you sure?” I questioned.

“I’m a bit upset that’s all. Why can’t you be happy about this? You say you want another baby but do you really? First you say you don’t want to try longer and now you’re trying to deny the fact that you’re possibly pregnant. I’m worried that you only said you do because I want a baby. There’s no point trying if only one of us wants it.” He sighed. A tear slipped down his cheek and I wiped it away with my thumb.

“I do want this Ni, I really do. I’m sorry I don’t show it enough.” I sighed too. “I should be happy about this. This could be our chance to have a baby, and it should be a little girl. Even though you’re the one who made the three boys.” I mumbled with a smirk.

“Oh shut it! I swear I better make a girl this time.” He laughed. “And I’m sorry I’m so controlling and over the top about everything. It’s my way of showing how much I want this.”

“You don’t have anything to be sorry about babe. You’re perfect.” I smiled kissing his cheek.

“Once we get there you owe me a proper kiss.” He winked.

“Deal.” I chuckled. I should be more positive about this sort of stuff I guess. If I keep being grumpy and negative that would impact my mood and stress, which isn’t good for making a baby or carrying one. That’s it, from now on I’m going to be more positive! I hope…

Niall’s POV

Once we got to the doctors we waited for a bit before getting called in. I was getting really nervous but didn’t want to show it to Harry. I really hope he’s pregnant because I know he’ll be upset if he isn’t, and when he’s upset I’m upset and the kids will know something’s up.

“What are you thinking about babe?” He asked nudging me.

“Huh?” I asked snapping out of my thoughts.

“Well the doctor asked us a question and you were too busy in your own world you obviously didn’t hear.” He laughed.

“Oh sorry.” I blushed. “What was the question?” I asked.

“How long have you two been trying for another baby?” She asked.

“Oh um, about a month or so right Haz?” I questioned looking at him.

“Yep around that.” He nodded.

“Ok, and how many other children do you have?” She questioned.

“3.” Harry answered.

“How old is your youngest?”

“6.” I answered this time.

“Right so it’s been a while since your last pregnancy. You know it could take a while trying to get pregnant again yes?” She asked.

“Yes.” Harry nodded. “Don’t I have to take some blood tests or something?” He asked.

“Not today, though we will need an ultrasound. Since you’ve done this so many times you know what to do. I’ll be back in a few minutes.” She said standing up and storming out.

“Well isn’t she lovely.” I chuckled as Harry did his thing.

“What a cow!” He snapped taking off his shirt, making me stare.

“Y-Yeah, cow.” I mumbled.

“Down Ni, not now.” He smirked.

“Shut up! You’re hot ok.” I chuckled.

“Yeah yeah, so you keep saying.” He laughed lying on the bed.

“Whatever.” I muttered. “Do you think that we’ll need to move house?” I asked randomly.

“Why?” He asked.

“Because if we have a baby we don’t have any room left. Zayn and Liam already share a room as it is, we can’t add a baby to the mix.” I sighed.

“True. I guess we might have to.” He agreed. Suddenly the doctor came back in with the ultrasound machine.

“Right now, let’s get started.” She said pressing some buttons. She basically barged me out of the way to get into the right spot.

“Do you mind?” I asked.

“Excuse me?” She snapped.

“You just pushed me out of the way. He’s my husband, I have a right to be here.” I said sternly.

“Do you want to find out is he’s pregnant or not?!”

“Ok! I don’t think we should be fighting about this. Can we just look please?” Harry said butting in. She nodded and squirted the gel onto his stomach. “Sorry.” He mouthed at me. I shook my head at him and smiled.

“Ok, well it looks like you are in fact pregnant. There’s your baby.” She said pointing at the small dot on the screen.

“I told you babe!” I smiled widely.

“Yeah you did.” He laughed. The doctor moved the wand around checking things before taking some photos.

“Here. Wipe the gel off with this.” She said handing him a towel. She walked out after that, not even saying a word.

“Seriously, what is her problem?” I asked.

“Don’t worry about her Ni. I’m pregnant!” Harry smiled widely pulling me down for a longing kiss.

“Which is amazing!” I finished as we parted. “I told you so.” I smirked.

“Oh shut up.” He laughed. “I can’t wait to tell the boys, they’ll be so excited.” He giggled.

“Forget them, I’m excited! I bet it’s a girl.” I smiled.

“We won’t know for a while yet babe, don’t go stocking up on pick onesies.” He chuckled.

“We’ll see in a few months Haz who’s right.” I laughed. Just then the doctor came back in with the ultrasound photos. She told Harry he needed to come back in a few weeks and then let us leave.

“I can’t get over how bitchy she was!” Harry scoffed as we made it back to the car. “She pushed you out of the way like she was the fucking boss of everything.” He snapped hopping into the passenger seat.

“Calm down Haz. She was a bitch but hopefully she won’t be there next time we go back.” I chuckled hopping in the driver’s side.

“I hope not. I can’t deal with her again.” He groaned.

“I’m so happy we’re getting our baby Harry. Thank you.” I smiled while blushing a bit.

“Aw Ni! You don’t have to thank me, you did most of the work anyways.” He winked. “Without you the baby wouldn’t even be here.” He said seriously.

“But without you we wouldn’t even be able to have a baby, let alone four!” I said back.

“Stop babe. We both made our amazing kids.” He smiled kissing me sweetly. Suddenly his phone started buzzing. He reached into his pocket and fished it out. “Hello?” He answered. “He what? Ok, I’m so sorry. We’ll be there soon. Thank you.” He sighed.

“What’s happened?” I asked as I pulled out of the car park.

“Liam’s hurt himself. He fell on the monkey bars and keeps crying for Zayn but obviously he can’t be there. We need to go and get the poor little guy.” He answered.

“Ok shit! Yeah we better. I hope he’s ok.” I sighed starting the drive to him school.

“I could hear him crying in the background.” He mumbled. “He sounded scared.”

“He’ll be fine love. He probably is just in a bit of shock. He would have shook himself up a bit.” I said rubbing his thigh.

“But what if he’s really hurt? I don’t want him to hurt himself.” He sniffled.

“Aw babe, don’t cry.” I soothed. “He’ll be ok.”

“I know. I guess I’m just all emotional.” He chuckled wiping his eyes.

“I better get used to that then.” I laughed.

“Yeah you should. I have a feeling I’m going to be a bit moody.” He laughed back. We continued the drive to Liam’s school in comfortable silence and as soon as I pulled up Harry was out and racing to find him.

“Daddy!” Liam sobbed running into his arms.

“Oh buddy! Are you ok?” He asked rubbing his back soothingly.

“I-hit-my-head.” He answered, taking breaths between each word.

“Is there any bump or anything?” I asked his teacher, Miss Edwards.

“No, I checked him out and so did the nurse, there’s nothing but a small bruise. I’m so sorry Niall, I should have been watching him more.” She sighed.

“No, no don’t be sorry. It wasn’t your fault. He’s a kid, he’s bound to fall over at times. As long as he’s ok.” I said quickly.

“Daddy I go home?” Liam asked Harry.

“Yeah love. Me and Daddy are gonna take you home now.” He smiled kissing his sore head. He smiled and clung onto him as he stood up. “Thank you for calling us.” He said.

“No worries guys. It is protocol after all.” Miss Edwards laughed. “I hope you feel better Liam.” She smiled.

“Thank you Miss Edwards. I come back tomorrow.” He smiled back. She ruffled his hair before waving as we left.

“Does your head still hurt Li?” I asked as Harry put him in the car.

“A little bit Daddy.” He answered.

“How about we take you home and we watch some TV yeah?” Harry smiled. Liam nodded happily and Harry kissed his forehead before hopping into the car himself.

“Are you sure TV is a good idea? Maybe he should sleep or something.” I said quietly.

“Ni, he needs a distraction. Besides you’re supposed to watch kids after they hit their heads, it’ll be fine.” He smiled and kissed my cheek. I nodded and started the drive home, somewhat not convinced.


	5. Chapter Five - Losing Everything

Niall’s POV

It’s been a few weeks since we found out Harry’s pregnant. We told the boys and they were thrilled and excited but we haven’t told either of our parents yet. We were both so busy with work and looking after the boys that we didn’t have enough time. But today we were all going out to Cheshire, seeing it was a Saturday. I know Anne will be excited at the thought of another grandbaby, especially as it could be a girl.

“BOYS HURRY UP!” Harry yelled from the bottom of the stairs. “Grandma is expecting us for lunch.” He mumbled.

“Coming Daddy!” Liam smiled running down the steps, missing every second one.

“Careful love, you’ll trip.” I chuckled.

“Where’s Zayn and Louis?” Harry asked kneeling beside him.

“They’re fighting again Daddy.” He mumbled.

“Again? That’s the third time this morning.” He groaned.

“I’ll go check on them love, you sit down.” I smiled. He smiled back gratefully and went to sit with Liam. As I got to Louis’ room I heard them yelling at one another.

“I can’t believe we’re even related! I hate you so much!” Zayn yelled.

“The feeling is mutual you twat!” Louis snapped.

“You’re an-“ I cut him off by opening the door.

“Oi! You two need to knock that off! What is with your constant fighting?” I sighed loudly. “You’re brothers not enemies.”

“He’s a jerk!” Zayn snapped. “I’m not sitting in the car with him for over an hour.”

“Me either.” Louis agreed. Well at least they agreed on something I suppose.

“Look, I know you two don’t see eye to eye but can you at least try and get along? At least while we’re at Grandma’s? We’re going to tell her about the baby, this should be a happy time. Not a time where we’re all fighting.” I said seriously. “Just please! I don’t want your Dad getting stressed out, not before our first check-up.”

“Sorry Dad. I’ll be quiet, even though I hate him.” Zayn snarled.

“You can’t hate him, he’s your brother.” I sighed.

“Well I do.”

“Whatever, can you guys just hurry up? We need to leave.” I said walking out. I heard them still arguing as I went back downstairs. I heard Harry and Liam talking in the lounge and waited to eavesdrop. What? No one would find out.

“So the baby is in there?” Liam asked pointing at Harry’s stomach.

“Uh huh. You little brother or sister is right in there.” Harry smiled.

“How’d it get in there? Did you eat it?!” He yelled completely horrified.

“No Li, I didn’t eat it. Me and your Daddy made the baby. When you’re a little bit older I’ll tell you how it works ok?” He chuckled.

“Ok. As long as you didn’t eat my brother or sister, that’s not cool.” Liam said seriously. I laughed softly before going around the corner into the room.

“Hey guys. Whatcha talking about?” I smiled sitting on the other side of Liam.

“The baby.” Liam smiled back. “Daddy didn’t eat it.” He laughed.

“Well that’s good then.” I chuckled. Harry laughed too shaking his head.

“Where are the boys?” He asked.

“Still in Louis’ room. I told them we were leaving soon so they should be down.” I answered.

“Hopefully they haven’t knocked each other out first.” He groaned. “I have no idea why they hate each other so much. They’re brothers.”

“I don’t know either Haz, I thought they would get along the most. They’re only 2 years apart.”

“Are we going or what?” Louis snapped storming in, Zayn in toe.

“ZEE!” Liam yelled happily running over to his brother.

“Hey buddy, are you excited to see Grandma?” Zayn smiled hugging him tightly.

“Yep!” He nodded.

“Can we just go?” Louis groaned.

“Ok Mr, enough with the attitude! This is supposed to be fun family time ok and that’s what it’s going to be so knock it off!” Harry said sternly. “I don’t know why you all have to fight.”

“Sorry Dad, I didn’t mean to make you upset.” Louis sighed. “I’ll go get in the car.” He mumbled walking away.

“I’ll take Liam.” Zayn said taking his younger brother’s hand, before walking off.

“Haz you need to try and calm down love, stressing out about the boys isn’t going to help you.” I sighed hugging him from behind. “It’s not going to help the baby either.”

“I know Ni. I just can’t help it. They’re flesh and blood for God’s sake.” He groaned.

“I know babe. Maybe they’ll come around yeah? We are spending the night there after all.” I smirked.

“Wait what did you just say?” He asked spinning around.

“I called yesterday and your mum said that we can have the bungalow tonight. It will give the lads the chance to bond, especially while we’re swimming.” I winked.

“Babe it’s cold out.” He pouted.

“Not in Cheshire. I already packed our bags and they’re in the car, plus the kid’s too. We’re going to stay.” I smiled.

“Thanks Ni! I really need a getaway from this place.” He smiled back hugging me tightly. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too love. Now let’s get going before the guys lose it.” I chuckled. He laughed too as I took his hand and led him out the door. I have a feeling this is going to go well, not just for the boys if you know what I mean? (wink wink).

Harry’s POV

I can’t believe Niall surprised me like that, I’m so lucky to have him aren’t I? He just so adorable and handsome and smart and funny and he has a cute accent, maybe I should stop now.

“Harry it’s so good to finally have you home again! You haven’t been since Christmas.” Mum pouted while hugging me.

“That was only two months mum.” I chuckled.

“I don’t care. I should see you more.” She said seriously. “It’s so nice to see you Niall.” She smiled hugging him too.

“Oh so you’re nice to him.” I muttered.

“And my babies, you’re all so big now.” She cooed hugging each of the boys.

“Hi Grandma.” Zayn and Louis said at once.

“Grandma!” Liam smiled happily, jumping up and down.

“Hey baby boy. How have you been?” Mum smiled hugging him tightly.

“Good.” He smiled wider.

“Where’s Robin mum?” I asked.

“Oh he’s at work.” She sighed. “He’ll be home later though. I’m so glad you guys can stay tonight.” She giggled.

“Me too. Niall sprung it on me. I had no idea, it was nice.” I smiled.

“Well I know you’ve been stressed and I wanted you to relax a bit lovely.” He smiled kissing me sweetly.

“Aw!” Mum cooed.

“Uh before we go unpack there’s something you should know.” I started looking at the boys and then Niall. He nodded and the boys smiled.

“What is it Haz?” She asked.

“I’m pregnant again.” I smiled.

“Oh my god! Harry, guys that’s incredible.” She smiled widely and tackled me into a hug. “I can’t believe it. Congrats.” She said pulling Niall in too. The boys laughed watching their Grandma freak out. “How far along?” She asked.

“Around 6 weeks. Prime morning sickness time.” I groaned.

“You’ll get over that. Oh I’m so excited for you guys, well and me. Hopefully I’ll finally get my granddaughter.”

“But what about Ella?” Zayn questioned. Ella was Gemma’s daughter, her and Zach are twins.

“Well another one.” She laughed. “Do you guys need some help with your stuff?” She asked.

“No Anne it’s fine. Me and the kids have got it. You sit babe, catch up.” Niall smiled pecking my lips softly before walking off with the boys. Mum led me to the kitchen and started to make some tea.

“So, did you guys plan this baby?” She asked.

“We planned them all mum.” I laughed sitting at the bench.

“Not Louis. He was a shock to everyone.” She chuckled.

“Well everyone after Louis. So how have you and Robin been? Any news on when Gem’s coming back from Paris? I miss her.” I questioned.

“We’re good no great actually and I haven’t heard from your sister in days! I never get calls anymore.” She sighed. “So obviously things with you and Niall are good.” She winked. “What about the boys? How are they going at school?”

“Zayn’s doing amazing, top of his class in basically everything, Louis is still bludging like the lazy teenager he is, if it isn’t about a girl he isn’t interest and Liam’s just happy drawing. That’s all he seems to do is draw.” I explained. “But at home things are hard.”

“What do you mean hard?” She questioned.

“Like Zayn and Louis always seem to fight and I have no idea why. They just yell at each other and they call each other names and Liam’s starting to catch on and do it too. Like just before we left to come here they were fighting. I don’t know what to do anymore mum, it’s stressing me out.” I sighed.

“Honey maybe Niall should handle all the fighting from now on, just while you’re still early in the pregnancy. We don’t want any accidents.” She said seriously.

“I know but I can’t just sit back and watch him handle everything, I am their Dad too.”

“Yeah love but you have to think of the baby now, you know stress isn’t good.” She said sadly. I know what she’s getting at.

“That was so long ago.” I mumbled. “Niall doesn’t even know.” The year before we had Zayn I got pregnant again. Niall was away visiting his family in Ireland when I found out, so I didn’t tell him straight away. I wanted to wait and see how happy he would be when I told him, but I never got that far. Louis stayed with me while Niall was away meaning I had to look after a one year old, study for Uni and try and keep calm at the same time. Something had to give and sadly it was the baby. I lost it before Niall came home so I never mentioned it. He still doesn’t know, even to this day. I’m scared that if he finds out I didn’t tell him, he’ll be mad at me.

“I know it was hard for you Harry. I’m sorry.” She said rubbing my back and kissing my forehead.

“Thanks mum.” I smiled gratefully at her. She was the only one I told, she understood why. Just then Niall came in smiling, if only he knew.

“Hey babe. The kids wanted to go swimming, do you wanna come in?” He asked.

“Sure, sounds great.” I answered quietly.

“You ok?” He questioned suddenly serious.

“Yeah, just a bit of nausea.” I replied.

“As long as you’re sure.”

“I’m sure Ni. C’mon.” I laughed.

“I’ll be out soon.” Mum waved. I smiled back at her and followed Niall outside. Louis and Zayn were already in the cold looking water, while Liam waited for Niall to put on his floaties.

“Here you go buddy.” He laughed pulling them on his little arms.

“Thanks Daddy.” Liam smiled.

“Just be careful.” I warned watching him jump right in.

“You coming in Dad?!” Louis yelled smiling.

“I might. Are you Ni?” I asked. He nodded. “Watch your brothers while we change ok? No funny business!” I said seriously. He nodded as we walked back to the bungalow. Niall was changed in a second while I took a while longer.

“I’ll meet you downstairs.” He smiled walking off. I sighed and went digging through the bags he pack before pulling out a pair of swim shorts. I zipped up my suitcase before shoving it back in the cupboard. I changed and was about to leave when I felt something in my stomach…vomit. I ran to the bathroom and brought up everything. That wasn’t the worst part though, I noticed blood, and not just a little bit either. Suddenly there was a massive pain in my stomach, like stabbing pain. I needed Niall. I made it downstairs but I had a feeling something went wrong and it was too late. “Haz, what’s the matter?” He asked noticing me.

“I-I t-think I lost the b-baby.” I stuttered before bursting into tears.

“Hey, hey it’s ok.” He soothed at my side in a matter of seconds. “Ssh. What makes you think that hey?” He asked calmly.

“Because it hurts. I need to go to the hospital.” I cried.

“Ok. I’ll go get your mum and I’ll take you ok?” I nodded starting to shake, it was happening again. He ran off to find mum while I stood there clutching my stomach.

“Please be ok.” I mumbled.

“C’mon love. It’s ok. C’mon.” He said quietly helping me to the car.

“Dad! What’s wrong?” Zayn asked watching us walk away.

“Daddy!” Liam called out. I just kept walking, I can’t talk to them, not now.

“I’m s-so sorry N-Niall.” I sobbed as he helped me inside the car.

“Ssh babe it’s ok. You don’t have to be sorry.” He said seriously getting in himself.

“B-But the b-baby.”

“We don’t know yet. It’s going to be ok.” He nodded trying to convince himself as he drove.

“N-No.” I said shaking my head. “It was like this last time.”

“Last time? What last time?” He asked. Shit! “Harry, what are you talking about?” I shook my head again and buried my face in my hands not wanting to talk about it. He was quiet the rest of the way but was always squeezing my hand, making sure I knew he was there for me. We pulled up outside the hospital and he handed me a shirt he found and I put it on. He went inside quickly while I followed behind slowly, knowing it was already too late. The doctor saw me quickly and checked to make sure I was right.

“I’m sorry, your baby’s gone.” He said sadly.

“No, no it can’t be. Everything was fine last time. No!” Niall protested. “No!”

“I-I’m sorry.” I sobbed loudly pulling my knees up to my chest. “I killed our baby!”

“It wasn’t your fault Mr Styles, these things are common early in pregnancy.” The doctor said trying to make me feel better, it wasn’t working.

“Can we have some time alone please?” Niall asked. He must have nodded because he left the room without a word.

“You’re mad at me aren’t you? It’s all my fault.” I sniffled. “I lost it.”

“What did you mean before when you said last time?” He asked. “I want to know.”

“No you don’t.” I mumbled.

“Harry tell me!” He snapped making me jump.

“Don’t yell at me, please!” I sobbed.

“I’m sorry, just tell me.” He sighed.

“I lost another baby ok.” I muttered.

“W-What?” He asked. “Another baby. When?”

“When Louis was one. You went to see your parents in Ireland and I found out. I wanted to wait to tell you but I lost it before you came home, I’m sorry I didn’t say anything. I thought you’d be mad at me.”

“I wouldn’t have been mad, but I am now. You have no right to keep that from me! It was my baby too!” He yelled angrily.

“I said I was sorry. I didn’t want to talk about it. I was all alone when it happened and I didn’t want to relive it.”

“I should have known! You should have told me! I can’t believe you would keep something like that to yourself!”

“You weren’t there for me to tell.” I said softly.

“You were selfish Harry! I had the right to know about my baby! You should have said something, I would have come back early!” He shouted.

“Niall stop yelling at me please! I’m already upset as it is and you’re making it worse. I didn’t want to say anything to you because I wasn’t taking it very well ok! I didn’t want to start crying again once I already stopped. Just please let it go.” I pleaded. He stepped closer to me looking pissed off.

“You want me to let it go? Let go the fact that you lost a baby I didn’t even know about!” He screamed scaring me.

“I-I think you should leave.” I mumbled.

“What?”

“Leave please. I don’t want to be with you if you’re going to yell at me about what happen 15 years ago. It’s like you don’t even care that we lost this baby.” I sniffled.

“You lost this baby. You lost both of them.” He spat before storming out angrily. He’s never been that mad at me before. I should have told him, but that’s not important now. I lost our baby before we even got a chance to know it, I’m a terrible person.


	6. Chapter Six - Gone

Harry’s POV

The day after I lost the baby the doctors allowed me to go home, which I was glad about. I just don’t know if I’ll be able to face Niall or the kids. I know Liam’s going to take it the hardest, he was really excited about the baby. Mum picked me up from the hospital and took me back to her place. When we got there I realised Niall’s car was gone, where has he gone?

“Where’s Niall?” I asked as she helped me inside.

“Niall decided to go home.” She answered quietly.

“Oh.” Was all I could say. I thought he would at least want to talk to me about what happened yesterday.

“He took Liam with him too.”

“Liam? Why?” I asked.

“I don’t know. Apparently he’s going to Ireland and wanted to take him with him. The boys are out playing football, I think they’re actually getting along.” She smiled softly.

“I’m sorry I lost the baby mum, I know you were excited.” I sniffled.

“Hey baby you don’t have to be sorry. These things happen.” She sighed hugging me. “You couldn’t have known.”

“I really wanted that baby. I thought everything would go well and be ok but it wasn’t. I feel so empty.” I sobbed into her shoulder.

“I know honey, I know it’s hard.” She soothed rubbing my back. “Let it out.”

“I knew Niall would be angry with me. I should have told him earlier.”

“You told him about the other baby?” She questioned as I pulled away. I nodded and wiped my eyes. “He didn’t mention it when he came back yesterday. He just said he needed some time to grieve and then took Liam.”

“He yelled at me. He made me feel like I was a terrible person and everything was my fault. I already was upset as it is and he made it worse! And now he’s gone and taken Liam without even telling me?! I don’t know what to do anymore mum.” I sighed. Suddenly the boys came in, noticing we were home.

“Dad?” Louis said softly. I turned around and smiled softly at them.

“Hey boys.”

“We’re so sorry about the baby. If it wasn’t for us fighting all the time you wouldn’t have got stressed and maybe it wouldn’t have happened.” Zayn sniffled.

“We didn’t know it would hurt the baby.” Louis whimpered.

“Boys no. It wasn’t your fault.” I sighed pulling them both into me. “Don’t blame yourselves.”

“But-“

“No stop ok? It’s no one’s fault, sometimes these things just happen and we can’t stop them.” I said seriously.

“But dad was mad at us. He said if we acted more mature and stopped being dickheads none of this would have happened. He said it was our faults.” Zayn sobbed.

“He did?” I asked. Louis nodded before hugging his brother, something I’ve never seen before.

“Well that isn’t true. Your dad had no right to say something like that.” Mum said stepping in.

“Did he tell you where he was going?” I questioned.

“He said he was leaving with Liam because he’s the only person he wants to be with. He scared us. Dad what if he doesn’t come back?” Louis asked seriously. “What if we never see him or Liam again?”

“That’s not going to happen Lou. Your dad’s just a bit upset and angry at me at the moment and none of this is either of your faults. Now go and watch some TV or something ok? I’ll come and talk to you soon.” I smiled. They both nodded and walked off. “Why the fuck would Niall blame them? He knows it’s not their fault. I have no idea what the fuck he is playing at but I’m going to find out.” I spat pissed off. How dare he blame our sons for something that was totally out of their control. It had nothing to do with them and he knows it. I grabbed mum’s house phone and dialled his mobile number, of course it went straight to voicemail. I left him a very stern and angry message asking him to call me back. I know he might be angry but I want to speak to my son.

Niall’s POV

“Where we going Daddy?” Liam asked as we walked through the airport.

“We’re going to see Grandma.” I answered.

“But we already see her.” He said confused.

“We’re going to see Grandma Maura.” I smiled down at him. Ok I know kind of kidnapping my son and fleeing to Ireland was a bit extreme but I needed to get away and think and going to Ireland always helps me do that.

“Oh. Where Daddy and the boys? They come too?” He asked.

“No honey, it’s just us. We’re going to have so much fun yeah?” I smiled again.

“Yay!” He smiled back and skipped off towards the check in station.

“Hi there, how may I help you?” The attendant asked, smiling down at Liam.

“I have two tickets for the 3 pm flight to Ireland.” I answered.

“Right. Last name sir?” She questioned.

“Styles.” I replied. She typed away at her keyboard and clicked a few times.

“Niall?” I nodded. “Boarding passes and passports please.” I handed them over and she typed a bit more before stamping them. “Here you are. Gate 21 love.” She smiled handing them back.

“Thank you.” I smiled back accepting them. I took Liam’s hand and we started walking towards the gate. I decided to call Harry and let him know what I was doing, I couldn’t just leave. “Hey buddy, why don’t we go play until the plane comes?” I suggested.

“Yes please Daddy!” Liam nodded. I smiled and steered him towards the huge kid friendly play area. “You come?” He asked trying to pull me in too.

“No love, just you but I’ll be right here yeah?” I said seriously. He nodded and ran off towards the ball pit. I sighed and sat on the couch closest to the area to watch Liam and dialled Harry’s number. He answered within two rings.

“Niall! Where the fuck are you?!” He panicked.

“I’m at the airport.” I answered flatly.

“What are you doing there?” He asked.

“I’m going home.”

“Home? To Ireland?” He questioned. I nodded and then realised he couldn’t see me.

“Yeah. I’m taking Liam too.”

“Well I figured that since I came home and he was gone! Why didn’t you tell me?” He snapped.

“I’m calling now aren’t I?!” I snapped back getting annoyed.

“Niall that’s not what I meant.” He sighed.

“Oh so it’s ok for you to keep secrets but I can’t, is that it?” I asked.

“I told you I was sorry about that. Why don’t you come back and we can talk about this yeah? I don’t want you to leave and we’re still fighting. Please!” He pleaded. “I don’t want to fight with you, I know you’re angry with me for not telling you about the other baby and I don’t blame you. I just want us to talk about it, to talk about this baby too. I need to talk to someone Niall, I need you.” He whimpered.

“I already brought the tickets and things Harry. I can’t just leave.” I sighed.

“But I need you. I would be there if you needed me.” He said quietly. “That’s what being married means Niall, that we’re there for each other. That we love each other.”

“Liam’s excited about seeing mum and dad. I should go.”

“Are you trying to hurt me Niall? Is that what you’re doing? Because you’re doing a pretty good job at it!” He yelled. “I can’t believe you would leave at a time like this. I know they’re your parents but they’re always going to be there a little bit later. And you blamed the boys for what happened?! What the fuck was that about?!”

“I know I shouldn’t have said that to them ok? It’s not their fault, I was just mad and they kept fighting! I needed something to blame it on because I couldn’t just blame you! I just need some time to think about everything, I need to let everything sink in. That we aren’t having a baby anymore.” I sighed.

“You need to tell them that because you scared them both. Niall I’m sorry about the baby but I’m upset too you know? Everything finally seemed like it was getting somewhere and we were happy and now it’s all been torn away in a split second. Which is why I need you here with me. I’m scared I won’t be able to hold it together without you with me. Please come back! I love you.” He sobbed.

“I’m sorry too Haz. I was a total jerk! I shouldn’t have yelled at you or the boys about any of this. I’ll leave now and can be in Cheshire by tonight?”

“Actually I was going to catch a cab home.”

“I’ll come and get you Haz. I can’t have you guys taking a cab, that’s too expensive. Don’t cry yeah? I’m sorry.” I sighed.

“Thank you for staying, I needed to be with you.” He said softly. I could practically hear the smile in his voice.

“I’ll be back as soon as I can. I love you Harry.” I smiled myself.

“I love you too babe.” He said back. We said our goodbyes and I got Liam before we started to leave.

“No Grandma Maura?” He asked confused as I piled all our stuff into the car.

“No Grandma Maura today Li. Maybe next time yeah? We’ll bring Daddy and the boys?” I smiled. He nodded happily.

“Yes Daddy.” He smiled. I smiled back at him and closed the trunk before putting him into his car seat. 

“Love you loads baby.” I said kissing his forehead.

“Love you too Daddy!” He giggled cutely. I smiled before getting into the car and driving out of the car park. Harry and the boys are waiting for me and I’m going to be there.

Harry’s POV

“Do you hate me Niall?” I sniffled as he sat beside me on our bed. We were home now and were just starting to talk about the baby, as much as it makes me upset. “I wouldn’t blame you if you did.”

“Of course I don’t hate you Hazza. I love you, even when I’m a dick and I don’t show it. This wasn’t your fault.” He said seriously wrapping is arm around my waist.

“But it feels like it is. I took the baby away not just from me but from you and the boys too. We were all so excited and now it’s gone. I don’t think we’ll ever have another baby.” I sighed shaking my head. 

“We will Haz, only if you want to though. I know it must be hard for you but I’ll help you get through it love.” He said softly.

“I feel like I let you down though. Why don’t you hate me?” I cried.

“Because you never did anything wrong Harry. There’s no reason for me to hate you and I could never hate you anyway. You make me so happy you do. Everything you do, your smile, your laugh, the way you hug me. Everything about you makes me happy.” Niall smiled. I turned to look at him and he kissed me sweetly. “I love you.”

“I love you too Niall.” I smiled softly.

“Do you want to talk to the boys alone?” He asked. I nodded before he got up and left the room, coming back with Louis. “Good luck.” He smiled before leaving us alone.

“Am I in trouble or something? Because I haven’t done anything.” He asked.

“No Lou, you aren’t in trouble. I just want to talk to you about the baby.” I answered.

“Oh…Dad you don’t have to.”

“I need to know that you’re ok. I know that you were excited for a baby brother or sister. I’m sorry that you won’t have that now.” I mumbled.

“Dad it wasn’t your fault. It was an accident, it’s ok.” He said seriously. “I’m ok, a bit upset but I’ll manage.”

“If you ever want to talk about it you can yeah? I’m always here.” I smiled.

“I know Dad. It’s going to be ok.” He smiled back hugging me tightly. After Louis left I talked to Zayn and he basically had to hold me together because the things he said made me so upset. Then it was Liam’s turn, I know he had no idea what had happened so I was expecting him to take it the hardest.

“What’s wrong Daddy? Am I in trouble?” He asked looking scared.

“No baby, you didn’t do anything wrong.” I smiled running my fingers through his hair. “I want to talk to you about the baby.”

“Baby? In there?” He said pointing at my belly.

“The baby’s not in there anymore buddy.” I sighed.

“Why? Where he go?” He questioned.

“He went away but that doesn’t mean that we don’t love him yeah? He loves us too.” I said tearfully.

“Then why he leave? He loved Daddy!” He snapped. He looked angry.

“We don’t know why he left Li. But it’s going to be ok, he’s ok now.”

“Did he not want to meet us? He didn’t love us Daddy.” He shook his head.

“He did love us babe, he just couldn’t meet us that’s all. But he’ll always be with us, he’ll be in your heart.” I smiled.

“My heart?” He questioned looking at me confused.

“Don’t worry baby. Gimme a hug yeah?” I smiled again. He nodded and snuggled into me like he did when he was little. “I love you Liam.”

“Love you too Daddy.” He smiled back pecking my cheek. “When you have another baby?” He asked pulling away.

“I don’t know Li. Maybe in a little bit.” I answered as he sat on my lap.

“Did the baby make you sad?” He questioned.

“A little bit buddy. I didn’t want the baby to go away.” I said quietly.

“But you have me and Lou and Zee Daddy. We love you.” He said.

“I know you do love, I love you all too Li and Daddy too but one more baby to the family would have been great. Don’t you think?” I asked back.

“Yeah, they could play with me and watch Toy Story. And we could be best friends!” He smiled widely rambling off all the things he would do.

“That sounds great.” I smiled kissing his head softly.


	7. Starting Over

Niall's POV

“Wake up sleepyhead.” Someone whispered closely to my ear. I knew it was Harry. I heard him get up three times already. I just wanted to keep him waiting. “I made you breakfast.”

“Hmm.” I mumbled.

“C’mon Ni. It’s your birthday. I want to celebrate with you.” I smiled and opened my eyes as he straddled my waist. “Good morning.” He smiled back leaning down to kiss me sweetly.

“Morning love.” I smiled again. “If that’s what I’m going to wake up to on my birthday I want it to be every day.” I chuckled. He was shirtless and only in his boxers.

“Well if you’re lucky you might just get what you wish for.” He smiled kissing my neck.

“I heard you get up this morning, you ok?” I asked as he pulled away. He nodded looking down at his hands. “Hey, it’s ok if you’re not.” I said lifting his chin up to meet his eyes.

“I was just sick, I’m fine.” He mumbled with a small shrug.

“Just sick? Babe being sick isn’t good. Was it as bad as last time?” I questioned as he got off my lap and lied beside me.

“Not really. I think I was empty from before.” He answered quietly.

“You should be over that stage soon though right? The doctor said 12 weeks.” I asked.

“Yeah, 2 more weeks of hell!” He groaned.

“It’s worth it though right.” I laughed. He chuckled and nodded, rubbing his slightly rounded stomach.

“We’re going to have another baby.” He smiled. Harry and I started trying for another baby a few months after the miscarriage. It felt like it was the right time and we both wanted to try again. Now Harry’s 10 weeks pregnant and we still haven’t told the boys yet, just in case.

“I can’t wait.” I smiled back snuggling into him.

“Me either. Do you think we should tell the boys soon?” He asked wrapping his arms around me.

“Maybe after the 12 week scan yeah? We don’t want to tell them too early. I think that’s what we shouldn’t have done last time.” I answered.

“Yeah me too. We’ll wait, just until we know that everything’s good and we’re in the clear.” He nodded agreeing with me. “Oh and Happy Birthday.” He smirked kissing me.

“Thanks babe. I’m glad I’m spending my day with you.” I smiled.

“And the boys, mum’s bringing them over later.” Harry said sitting up a bit.

“Ooh good. I get presents.” I laughed making him slap me.

“Niall! I have a present for you too!”

“Oh do you? What is it?” I asked excitedly.

“You’ll have to wait until later. But for now breakfast is getting cold, c’mon.” He smiled pulling me up and out of the bed. I let him lead me down to the kitchen where he had almost every food imaginable on the table. “Surprise!” He shouted happily.

“Shit Haz did you buy the whole shop or what?!” I laughed amazed at all the food.

“I knew you were going to be hungry so I brought all the stuff I could find.” He blushed.

“Aw Haz that’s cute.” I smiled, taking a seat at the table. I grabbed some stuff before digging in. “Are you having some babe?” I asked as he sat there staring at the food.

“No I made it for you.” He answered.

“You seriously think I can eat all this? And what makes you think you can’t have any? Eat Haz, I can tell you’re hungry.” I said seriously.

“But it’s your birthday, I don’t want to ruin it.” He mumbled.

“Babe what’s the matter? Why do you think you’re going to ruin today?” I asked putting my fork down. “You can talk to me.”

“I dunno. It just doesn’t feel right. I don’t feel right.” He shrugged.

“What do you mean you don’t feel right? Is something wrong with the baby?” I panicked.

“No, no it’s not that. It’s just that I don’t feel right. I don’t know how to explain it. I guess maybe I’m not enjoying this as much as I should.”

“Being pregnant?” I questioned. He nodded and looked down.

“I feel bad. Shouldn’t I feel something? Happy at least?”

“It’s not unusual Haz. Some people don’t automatically feel happy.”

“But I should at least. After what we went through I should be fucking ecstatic and I’m just not!” He sighed.

“But maybe you will later? After everything has sunk in some more. We’ve wanted this for so long Haz.” I said seriously.

“I hope so, I don’t want to hate this baby. I want to love it.” He said quietly, looking embarrassed.

“And you will babe. Something’s are just hard to get used to that’s all. I know the day you told me you were pregnant with Louis I wasn’t so excited about it.” I muttered.

“You told me you were happy and that we’d be fine. You lied?” He asked sadly.

“Not exactly. After I thought about it for a few days and did some talking to my mum, I was happy. And I couldn’t be happier now. We have 3 perfect boys and a gorgeous baby that we made together. Why wouldn’t I be happy?” I smiled.

“I know I should be happy, I should feel something but I just don’t. I don’t know what to do about it either Ni. What if something happens and when the baby’s born I don’t want it?” He panicked.

“Hey, nothing like that is going to happen. You’re going to love the baby just as much as you love the boys, I know you are. Soon we’re going to find out the sex and then we can go shopping and pick out all the cute little clothes and baby things we’ll need. Then you’ll be able to feel it kicking and see your belly growing. Things will work out this time Haz. They will.” I nodded.

“But what if it doesn’t? I’m scared Niall, maybe that’s why I can’t connect with the baby?” He suggested.

“That might be it love. Maybe you need to get it out of your head the something’s wrong?”

“Can we go to the doctor? I know it’s your birthday and I’m probably ruining it but I just want to feel better.” He sobbed.

“Hey, of course we can go and you’re not ruining anything babe. Don’t stress yeah?” I sighed going to hug him tightly. I was really worried something was, not quite wrong with Harry but something was up with him. He’s been acting different and I’m scared that even knowing everything would be alright, he wouldn’t go back the way he was.

Harry’s POV

“I’m sorry I ruined everything Niall. I’m so selfish.” I sniffled as we waited at the doctors. “I shouldn’t have made such a big deal over everything on your birthday.”

“Harry it’s fine really. What’s another birthday?” He said seriously, holding my hand.

“But it was your day, I wanted everything to be perfect and I ruined it and made everything about me! You didn’t even get your present.” I huffed. “I’m a terrible husband.”

“Babe don’t say that. You’re just worried about the baby, that’s all. And that’s ok.”

“I was being selfish! I shouldn’t have let the way I feel about everything get in the way of celebrating your birthday.” I hiccupped.

“Haz I know you’re scared that something’s going to happen to the baby and that you won’t get a chance to connect with it but it’s going to be ok. I’m here to help you with everything and to get you through whatever is going on. I don’t want to see you so upset and scared. Let me help.”

“Really?” I asked, looking up at him.

“Of course. I’m always going to be there for you and help you with whatever you need love. I love you Harry, nothing you do is ever going to stop that. I want to know our baby’s fine too.” He smiled genuinely.

“I love you too Ni.” I smiled back. “Do you think everything is going to be ok?” I asked nervously.

“I hope so Haz, I really do.” He answered. I nodded and we sat quietly until the doctor called us in.

“Good morning boys. How can I help you today?” She asked.

“I’m scared something’s not right with the baby.” I answered sitting down quickly. 

“Not right? Has something happened?” She questioned seriously, sitting down behind her desk as Niall sat beside me.

“Well no, not really. I just don’t feel right about it. Like there’s something’s wrong but we just don’t know.” I explained as Niall grabbed my hand tightly.

“Is there any way we can have a look?” He questioned.

“Just to make sure that I’m imagining things and that the baby is absolutely fine?” I asked pleadingly.

“Sure. I’ll just got and grab some things and I’ll be right back.” The doctor smiled softly. I nodded and she walked out and shut the door quietly behind her.

“She thinks I’m fucking crazy.” I muttered to Niall.

“No she doesn’t Harry. She’s going to get the machine.”

“I saw the way she looked at me Niall. She thinks I’m crazy, but I’m not. It doesn’t feel right.” I sighed. “And the machine is already here. She’s gone to talk to someone about me.”

“Haz, don’t jump to conclusions yeah. I’m sure she’s just gone to get something she needs. I don’t think she thinks you’re crazy. I’m sure she has nervous and cautious parents all the time.” He said seriously.

“Really?” I asked, looking at him.

“Really and no matter what she thinks of you you aren’t crazy. You’re just concerned and that’s ok. It means you care.” He smiled.

“I-I do care.” I smiled back. Suddenly the doctor came back, bringing in equipment with her.

“Sorry about that boys. The ultrasound gel in here has run out and there wasn’t any I could find in the store room. Had to run around everywhere.” She laughed.

“See, not crazy.” Niall muttered to me, making me laugh.

“So, shall we take a look?” She asked. I nodded and hopped up onto the bed with the white paper. She moved the machine over from the corner of the room and started to set things up beside me.

“It’s gonna be ok yeah.” Niall smiled standing beside me, holding my hand tightly.

“Yeah.” I nodded, smiling back nervously.

“So boys, what makes you think there is something wrong with your baby?” The doctor questioned as I tugged up my t-shirt.

“I just have a funny feeling. I haven’t really connected with the baby and I think it’s because of what happened with our last baby. I want to be sure everything is ok, so then maybe I can connect with it.” I explained.

“If that makes sense.” Niall chuckled.

“It does. I understand what you’re saying Harry and I want to help you connect with your baby. That’s the most important thing I can do.” She smiled. I smiled back as she put the gel on the wand and placed it on my belly. I watched her move the gel around my stomach before she stopped and watched the screen. “There we are. One healthy little baby.” She smiled again.

“So, the baby’s ok?” I asked quickly.

“Yes. Your baby is absolutely perfect. The heartbeat is strong and it’s growing just the way it should be.” She answered, looking at me.

“Is it too soon to know the sex?” Niall asked. “I just really wanna know so we can get started on shopping and the nursery.” He blushed.

“Hmm, normally it would be a bit early. You can usually tell by 12 weeks but in your case I can see the sex.” She answered.

“Harry, babe, can we know? Please?!” He begged. “Pretty please.”

“Yeah, I wanna know too.” I smiled.

“Alright then. Your baby is a little girl. Congratulations.” She smiled, tapping a few buttons to take some pictures.

“A girl? Ni we are finally having a girl!” I said happily. We’ve been waiting for a girl for so long. The doctor even told me Liam was a girl, she was sure wrong.

“I know. I thought we were never going to have one.” He chuckled. “I love you Harry.”

“I love you too Niall. So, so much. Oh and Happy Birthday, again.” I smirked and kissed him sweetly.

“Oh, it is your birthday?” The doctor asked Niall.

“Yep. And I’m not saying how old I am.” He laughed.

“Happy Birthday then Niall. And I don’t expect you to, I never do.” She chuckled. “I’ll just go and print your pictures. Wipe yourself off and I’ll be right back.” She smiled and walked off, closing the door behind her.

“I’m so glad she’s ok. Now I can focus on connecting with her, you and the boys again. We can be happy.” I smiled.

“I love you so much babe, you make me so happy.” Niall smiled, kissing me sweetly.

“I love you too lovely.” I smiled back. The doctor came back in a few minutes later and I got cleaned up.

“Here you are boys.” She smiled handing the pictures to Niall. “Harry, I’ll get you to come back in a few weeks so we can check on her and you and then you should be all set. Have fun shopping and decorating your nursery.” She laughed.

“Thank you.” We smiled back and left her office. We paid for the visit and got back into the car.

“I think we should tell the boys today. A special birthday surprise.” Niall smiled as he started driving home.

“But it’s your birthday.” I chuckled. “That makes no sense.”

“It will make me happy to tell them. Happy? Happy Birthday? Get it?” He said seriously. I just stared at him.

“Ni, babe that was lame.” I joked.

“I know.” He laughed. “But I think they should know. Now that we know everything’s fine. That way we can get things ready.” He smiled.

“Sure love. We’ll tell them after dinner yeah? You can have the rest of the day for yourself.” I smiled back.

“Do I get a birthday wish?” He asked smirking at me.

“Wish? I dunno. Depends on what you wish for.” I smirked back.

“I wish that we can go home and spend the rest of today together.” He answered.

“I think your wish can be granted.” I winked. Niall smiled at me before speeding up at bit, wanting to get home quicker. I’m going to make sure I make the rest of this birthday a day he’ll remember.


	8. Family

Niall’s POV

“Dad we’ve been here for ages! When can we go home?” Louis whined at me as he followed me around the mall.

“Louis we’ve been here for half an hour. I have things to do.” I answered looking for the shop I needed to go to.

“Then why am I here? You could have left me at home.” He asked.

“Because your Dad told me to bring you with me. I don’t know. Just be quiet or you won’t get those shoes you wanted for your birthday.” I said seriously.

“Hey, that’s not fair! You said I could have them!”

“Well be quiet or you won’t get them.”

“Whatever.” He muttered and stalked off. I shook my head as I finally found the baby furniture store I was looking for. I smiled to myself before going inside. Everything in there was so cute and small. It’s been ages since we had to buy something like this.

“Hello there. You need any help today?” A woman smiled coming over to me. She seemed sweet enough.

“Hi, um yes I think so.” I answered.

“Is it your first time buying baby furniture?” She questioned.

“No, but it’s been a while since I have.” I chuckled. “I may need a bit of help.”

“No worries. Now, do you have any leftover things you can use?” She asked leading me down a row of cribs.

“No, it was about 6 years ago.” I answered.

“That’s fine. So you’re going to need a crib, drawers, change table…” She started rambling on about all the stuff we needed as I made a mental note.

“Is that everything?” I questioned after 5 minutes of waiting for her to stop talking.

“Yes. Would you like to have a look around?” She asked back. I nodded and wandered off around the shop, checking out a few things.

“Dad!” Louis whined, finding me.

“Yes Louis?” I sighed.

“Can we go yet? I’m starving.” He groaned.

“No, we can’t go yet. We need to buy a crib, drawers, change table and cupboard before we go. Your Dad was very specific.” I answered.

“What?! That’s going to take forever!”

“Not if you help me it won’t.” I said seriously. I was going to rope him into helping me so I could get out of here quicker!

Harry’s POV

“Daddy!” Liam smiled running out of his classroom and hugging my legs tightly.

“Hey buddy. Did you have a good day?” I asked, kneeling down and hugging him properly.

“Yep! I made a picture.” He smiled again as I took his backpack and he grabbed my hand.

“Wow! Can I see it when we get home?” I questioned as we walked out towards the car.

“Yeah.” He nodded. I smiled and we swung arms, making him giggle.

“Daddy?” Liam said quietly as I buckled him into the car.

“Yeah love?”

“Does the baby love us?” He asked, staring at my stomach.

“Of course she does Li. Why do you ask?” I questioned.

“So she won’t leave like the other baby did.” He answered.

“She’s not going to leave us ok buddy? Daddy and I are going to look after her too much for her to leave.” I explained.

“You promise?” He asked again, looking right at me.

“I promise.” I smiled softly.

“I show you my picture.” He smiled back before digging through his backpack. “Here.” He handed it to me before starting to explain it. “It’s Daddy Ni, you, Lou, Zee, Li and the baby.” He giggled.

“I can see. Did you draw this all by yourself babe?” I asked proudly.

“Yep. I got a sticker, see?” He said pointing to the little star on the top of his page. “Miss Edwards said that she liked it.”

“Well I like it too and I’m sure Daddy and your brothers will like it as well. I’m proud of you Li.” I smiled, kissing his forehead. “Now, lets go home yeah.”

“Can we stop at the park first?” He asked. “Pretty please Daddy!”

“Alright, but just for a little bit and then it’s home for dinner.” He nodded and I gave him back his picture before closing his door and getting in myself. I couldn’t help but wonder how Niall was going at the shops, I hope he got everything we need.

Niall’s POV

“That’s everything.” I sighed, slumping against the wall. Louis and I had just brought all of the furniture we brought up to the house, and there was a lot!

“Thank God! I thought my arms were gonna fall off.” Louis said over-dramatically.

“Well they didn’t so go and put the kettle on will ya?” I said seriously.

“Dad-“

“Louis just do it, you won’t die.” I argued. He groaned but got up anyway, trudging to the kitchen. I heard the door open and close before Harry asked where I was. Louis must have told him because he came wandering in. His eyes nearly fell out when he saw how much stuff was in the room.

“Damn babe, did you buy the whole mall or what?” He chuckled as I hugged him.

“You said to buy everything we need and according to the sales woman, this is it.” I laughed.

“We have enough stuff for 20 babies, not one.”

“Yep, try lugging it all up 4 flights of stairs!”

“Do you think we’ll have enough room here Ni? The place is tiny as it is let alone with another baby. The boys will want their own space soon and you know how Louis gets. Do you think we should start looking for other places?” He rambled.

“It is a bit small isn’t it…” I sighed. “I guess we’ll have to. This place was perfect for us and then Lou came alone and it was perfect for the three of us. I guess it’s not quite right for 6 of us huh?” I chuckled.

“I do like it here though. We’ve lived here for ages! It’s going to be weird leaving.” Harry sighed too.

“I know. But at least they’ll be no more stairs hey?”

“Nope! That’s one thing that’s not going in the new house.” He laughed. “Thanks for doing this Ni, I love you.” He smiled.

“I love you too, and I’d do anything for you lovely.” I smiled back kissing him softly.

“Oh, um Liam made this picture he wants you to see. It’s in the kitchen.” He said pulling away. I nodded and went to the kitchen to find Liam.

“Daddy!” He smiled widely, running over and squeezing me tightly.

“Hey buddy. How was school?” I asked picking him up.

“Good.” He giggled.

“Daddy told me you made a picture, can I see it?” I questioned. He nodded and I sat him down and he ran off to get it. He came back and gave it to me.

“Here go Daddy.” He smiled again.

“Thanks mate.” I smiled. I looked at the picture and smiled wider. It was so cute.

“I put Daddy Haz’s baby on there too.” He said pointing at the scribbles.

“I can see. I bet she’ll love it.”

“You think so? Can we put it in her room?” He questioned cutely.

“Of course we can Li. And maybe you can make her some more pictures to decorate?” I suggested.

“Yes!” He nodded happily. “Me start now.” He said running off. I chuckled and stuck the drawing on the fridge for now, making a note to put it in the baby’s room once we get it set up. I guess now we’ll have to start looking at houses, I hope we can find one all of us like.


	9. Finding A House

Harry's POV

"There, that's it!" I said loudly, pointing out of the car window. "Number 18."

"That's it?" Niall questioned, peering out the window. "It looks tiny." He commented.

"At least it doesn't have stairs." I joked.

"True. C'mon then, let's get this over with." He sighed. I nodded and hopped out of the car, Niall following me up the driveway of the house. As we got closer it looked a bit bigger but not much. I hope this isn't a waste of time, we have 4 other houses to see today. "I told you it looks small." He mumbled in my ear as we made our way to the front door.

"It's a bit small but I think it'll work. Anyway it might be bigger on the inside. Let's just have a look. They do say don't judge a book by it's cover." I chuckled.

"I guess." He shrugged. I shook my head and knocked on the door, a few seconds later it opened and the real estate agent came out, smiling at us.

"Hello there, welcome to the open house."

"Hi." I smiled back.

"C'mon in and take a look around." She said opening the door for us to go inside. I grabbed Niall's hand and pulled him along behind me. We both gasped as we looked around the place. It was huge! The 'tiny' house on the outside had a massive extension on the back making the place feel like a mansion!

"Holy shit!" Niall swore.

"Niall!" I snapped hitting him.

"Sorry, that's just a bit of a shock." He said seriously.

"Most couples today have reacted like that." The woman chuckled. "You'd never have guessed it look like this on the outside."

"Definitely not. It's huge! This room alone is bigger than our entire flat." I said seriously.

"Have you had much interest in the house?" Niall questioned, still looking around.

"We have had a few couples in today and it is proving to be popular, although a few parents aren't too happy with the distance from the local school. They all want a quick 5 minute trip, this house is located 15 minutes away from the primary school." She smiled.

"That's great! Our flat is 25 minutes, 30 in morning traffic." I said. "What do you think so far Ni? I like it."

"Yeah it's nice, but you heard what she said, there's a lot of interest in the house. That means a lot of competition." He sighed, scratching the back of his neck.

"But it's so nice. It's already nice and we have only just walked through the door! I really like it." I smiled.

"Of course you do." He chuckled.

"Would you like to see the kitchen?" The woman asked. We both nodded and she lead us off through a hallway to the massive kitchen/dining area. Now this would be bigger than our whole floor of the flats!

"It just keeps getting bigger." I said, shocked at the size of the place.

"I like this." Niall smiled. "I think it would be perfect for all the kids." He nodded.

"The house also has 5 bedrooms, a study/home office, 2 living rooms and an indoor swimming pool." The woman explained.

"Wow."

"How much is it on the market for?" Niall asked seriously.

"£300,000." She answered. "But the owners are willing to go lower."

"That's not too bad Ni, I think we could afford that once we sell the flat." I said quietly.

"I think we could too Haz. I'm liking the place a lot more, it's kinda growing on me." He laughed.

"So can we put in an offer then?" I asked excitedly.

"Do you think the kids will like it though?" He asked back, ignoring my question.

"I think they will. Zayn will have his own space to do his homework in, Louis won't have to put up with Liam and Liam can play in his own room without having to share with the baby. I think it's a win win if you ask me." I nodded, trying to convince him that this place was perfect. It's the right size, has plenty of things for the kids to do and isn't that far away from their schools. Perfect!

"Hmm, it does sound appealing doesn't it?" Niall sighed.

"Then can we put in an offer or not? Please babe?" I pouted. I know he can't resist my pout.

"I don't see why not. It'll have to be tomorrow though so I can check with the bank." He answered.

"Perfect, thanks Ni." I smiled, hugging him tightly.

"It's fine Haz, I think we're going to be very happy here." He smiled back before kissing me sweetly.

Niall's POV

"Is that our house Daddy?" Liam asked, pointing out the window of the car as I pulled up outside.

"Yep, that's our new house buddy." I answered. After we submitted the offer on the house the owners accepted it almost straight away and now we're ready to move in.

"It looks small Daddy. We gonna fit in it?" He questioned, unbuckling his seat belt.

"It's bigger on the inside mate." I chuckled, opening the door for him to jump out.

"Like Doctor Who's Tardis?" He asked.

"Yeah Li, like Doctor Who's Tardis." I smiled, ruffling his hair as he skipped off down the front path. We had already got most of our stuff in but Harry was just packing up some more with the boys help back at the flat. I took this time to come over and unpack some things. I got to the door and unlocked it before opening it and letting Liam inside first. His eyes widened as he looked around the giant front room.

"Are you sure this is our house Daddy?" He asked seriously. "It's too big."

"It's got to be big enough for us all Li. You, Daddy, Lou, Zee, me and the baby too." I explained.

"Do I get my own room?" He questioned, wandering off towards the staircase, set in the middle of the house.

"Yep. You and your brothers all get your own rooms." I smiled, walking behind him as he slowly climbed the stairs.

"And the baby too." He nodded.

"And the baby too." I agreed with a laugh. Liam took his time, wandering around the top floor of the house. He made sure he checked out every single room he could find, he was so cute.

"I like our house Daddy." He smiled widely, looking around the room that would soon be his bedroom.

"I like our house too buddy. Do you think Zayn and Lou are gonna like it too?" I asked, following him back down the stairs.

"Yes. I think Lou will like not having to put up with me." He mumbled. Did he really just say that?

"What do you mean?" I asked as we reached the bottom.

"Lou doesn't like me Daddy. He always yell at me. He scary." He whimpered.

"Hey, Louis loves you Liam. He's your big brother. Sometimes he gets a bit cranky but that doesn't mean he doesn't love you." I said seriously, kneeing down to his level.

"But he yells." He sniffled.

"He doesn't mean it love."

"Really?" He asked.

"Really. Come here." I smiled, opening my arms. He hugged me tightly and I kissed his head, hoping to make him feel better. Suddenly the door opened and Zayn and Louis came in, carrying the last few boxes and bags from the flat.

"Li? What's wrong?" Zayn asked quickly, noticing he was upset.

"He's okay." I answered as he dropped the bags to come over.

"Zee, do you know we get our own room?" Liam asked, making us both chuckle at how quickly his mood changed.

"I do know Li. Do you want the room next to mine?" Zayn smiled making Liam smile back widely.

"Yes!"

"C'mon then. Let's go before Louis steals it." He laughed, as they both raced off towards the stairs.

"Where's your dad?" I asked Louis, as he started opening some boxes to find his stuff.

"Out there on the phone to someone." He answered, not bothering to even look at me. Typical teenager.

"Do you know who?" I asked again. He just shrugged and I groaned, going to find out myself.

"I know, I know. Yes I promised I would but I can't come in right now. I'm moving and there's a lot of stuff that needs sorting out." Harry sighed. "No I can't just leave Niall to do it all. Look, I'll be in first thing tomorrow, I promise this time. I'll be there. Thank you. Dick." He muttered to himself, hanging up the phone.

"Is everything okay love?" I asked, scaring him a little.

"Alex is just being a dickhead, that's all. I forgot I told him I'd go into work this afternoon and he's pissed." He explained.

"He has to understand that we're moving right now. Surely he'll be okay with it." I said seriously, grabbing one last box from the car.

"You'd think he would but he's a young guy with no family and lives in a house where everything's done for him. He doesn't get it." He groaned.

"Hey, he'll get over it. Plus, you could always use the old 'morning sickness' trick." I winked. He chuckled and shook his head as we walked back inside.

"Ni, I don't get morning sickness anymore." He laughed, closing the door.

"I bet he doesn't know that does he?" I smirked.

"That would be lying." He informed me, picking up a rather heavy looking box.

"Oi! No heavy lifting remember. I'll take that." I said seriously, putting my box down to take his.

"I can carry it upstairs Niall."

"No you can't. Stairs are bad enough, let alone with a heavy box." I retorted.

"But you can't do everything on your own, that's not fair on you." He pouted.

"How about I take them all upstairs and you start unpacking. How does that sound?" I suggested.

"Fine. I suppose that will have to work." He sighed.

"DAD I'M HUNGRY!" Louis yelled from somewhere upstairs.

"ME TOOOOOOO!" Liam called.

"I guess I'll order us some food then." Harry chuckled, pulling his phone back out to order a pizza.

Harry's POV

"What do you think we should name her?" Niall asked quietly as we lied on the mattress in our 'bedroom'. We'd been too lazy to put the bed together after helping the boys with theirs.

"I'm not sure Ni. Did you have any names in mind?" I asked back, laying my head on his chest.

"I like Ruby." He answered, running his fingers through my long hair.

"That's a pretty name." I smiled up at him. "I like that."

"Ruby May Styles."

"Ooh, yeah. Let's name her that." I nodded. Niall laughed, making his chest vibrate.

"I can't wait to finally hold her. After everything we've been through." He sighed, hugging me tightly.

"Me too. She's going to be perfect." I agreed, wrapping a protective arm around my stomach out of habit.

"You're perfect." Niall said sweetly, making me look up at him again.

"And why is that?" I smirked.

"Because you just are." He answered. I rolled my eyes and laughed. "What? You are."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm not perfect Ni. Everyone has flaws."

"You don't. You're sweet, funny, attractive, adorable, you gave us a family. You're perfect." He said seriously.

"I couldn't have had the boys without you Niall." I chuckled.

"Well obviously but you still had them." He laughed. "I'm so lucky that you decided to put up with me. God, I don't even know how I landed you."

"Your personality lured me in. I saw you laughing and smiling at that party in high school and immediately my only thought was "Fuck I hope he's gay."."

"When I found you staring at me I thought you must have been looking past me at someone else. Like you were so popular and cute and I was this little Irish kid with wonky teeth."

"You were so fucking adorable!" I grinned remembering little Niall. He was always happy and always had people around him. "I remember telling Gemma that I liked you and she told me I had no chance. She said: "There's no way he'd go for you Harry. You're so quiet compared to him. Don't even try."." I explained.

"Well she was SO wrong! I got the same speech from Greg. He said you were too good looking to go out with a little thing like me." Niall laughed. "I remember when we had the school dance and that kid Billy asked you. I was so jealous!"

"Is that why you didn't go?" I questioned and he nodded. "I was looking around for you all night. I had finally worked up the courage to ask you to dance when I overheard your friends saying that you didn't even come."

"I didn't want to see you with him. It would have made me mad and even more jealous. Looking back I feel like an idiot. I should have just went."

"I would have asked you to dance and then we would have started dating a little bit earlier." I smiled.

"Damn it!" He chuckled.

"It's funny to think that we're probably the only couple out of our school friends to still be together. Will and Jess weren't together at the wedding and even Jack and Brad were broken up."

"I know. I thought they'd stay together for sure. They were so loved up it wasn't funny."

"More than us I'd say." I laughed as he did too, shaking his head.

"I still can't believe we have a family. I know that it's been years since Lou was born but it still amazes me every day that we have a family." He sighed happily.

"It still gets to me sometimes too. Like when I go and pick Liam up from school, there's this one lady, Anna who I always have a chat to. She's got a little baby boy and it takes me back to when Liam was that small." I smiled again.

"It doesn't feel like 6 years ago, that's for sure! I still remember when your water broke."

"Yes! The woman at the store had no idea what was going on." I chuckled, remembering the horrified look on the poor woman's face. "She must have thought I wet myself or something."

"And to think that we were there buying baby clothes and she didn't catch on. It was timing it though, you weren't due for another week."

"I know. Luckily we had everything ready and the car seat was already in. I'm just glad mum was able to look after the boys." I sighed.

"Hmm. It seems like yesterday we were just getting married. Now we've got a family. I don't think Rubes is gonna like being the only girl though." He laughed.

"Nope. Growing up with all boys would suck! I remember Gem hated it with just me. It was only because all her girl friends used to perv on me when they came round." I smirked.

"Oh really? That's the reason is it?" He joked.

"Uh yeah! I noticed them staring when I was out playing footy. Little did they know that I had my eyes on someone else." I smiled, looking up at Niall.

"Well I'm glad none of them could steal you away from me." He smiled back leaning down to kiss me sweetly. As we pulled away we heard the bedroom door creak slightly and noticed Liam's small head poke through the doorway.

"Daddy?" He said quietly.

"What's up babe?" I asked as he wandered in slowly.

"I have a bad dream." He mumbled, looking shaken up.

"Awh. Baby what happened?" Niall asked, making room for him on the mattress.

"There was a monster and he chaseded us all through the forest and he took Zee." He explained, cuddling into my side. "He took him away Daddy." He sniffled.

"It's okay Li. It was just a dream. Zayn's safe in his room. He's alright." I soothed, rubbing his back.

"I got scared cause they might take the baby too." He whispered. "We want the baby don't we?" He asked, looking up at Niall.

"Of course we want the baby. Do you wanna know what her name is going to be?" He asked back. Liam nodded quickly. "Her name is going to be Ruby." He smiled.

"Ruby?" Liam questioned. "I like that name. It's pretty." He smiled too.

"Do you like it Daddy?" He asked, this time looking up at me.

"I love that name babe. It's perfect." I smiled as well, running my fingers through his hair.

"Hi Ruby. I'm Liam. I'm one of your big brothers. I love you loads and loads." He said quietly before kissing my belly softly. "Don't leave us." He whispered, making my heart ache. I knew losing the baby hurt him a lot, even though he was only young. He was so excited about being a big brother that when it was gone he didn't understand what happened. Poor thing.

"I bet she loves you load and loads too Li." I smiled, kissing his forehead.

"You think?" He asked.

"I know she does." I said sweetly, making him smile widely.


End file.
